Die Studentin und ihr Boss
by secret2013
Summary: GSR. Es begann an der Universität. Pre Vegas
1. Ein neuer Job

**Die Studentin und ihr Boss**

Seit ein paar Tagen führte Sara Sidle's erster Weg am Morgen am schwarzen Brett der Universität vorbei. Sie suchte eine bestimmte Anzeige.

Komisch, ein paar Mädchen aus ihrer Seminargruppe kicherten und schrieben etwas auf.

Mist, dachte Sara. Da war die Anzeige, auf die sie gewartet hatte.

„Suche Assistenten oder Assistentin für das laufende Semester. Bitte bei Dr.Grissom melden."

„Hey, was denkst du? Wollen wir wetten, dass er in diesem Jahr etwas mit einer Studentin anfängt." Eine kleine Blonde sah ihre Mitstudentinnen an.

Laura lachte auf. „Wer ? Dr. Grissom. Niemals. Seine Freundinnen waren immer älter. Um die 30."

„Tatsächlich", Sara konnte nicht anders. „Er hat eine Freundin?"

„Sara, seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Männer?"

„Mach ich nicht. Ich will nur den Job."

„Als Freundin oder Assistentin ?" Gehässig beobachtete Laura Saras Reaktion. Sie wusste genau, dass Sara den Job des Geldes wegen brauchte.

Sara wurde rot. Hatten die anderen gemerkt, dass ihr Interesse an Dr. Grissom auch persönlich war.

Stacey, die dritte im Bunde, bemerkte Saras Unsicherheit.

„Sara, die beiden sind doch nur neidisch. Wenn du den Job willst, dann bekommst du ihn. Weil du die beste bist."

„Danke."

Sara lächelte. Wenn sie sich auf etwas verlassen konnte, dann war es ihre Selbstsicherheit was Studium und „Beruf" anging.

Mutig ging sie zur Tafel und nahm den Zettel ab. Die drei anderen schauten sie überrascht an.

„Warum sollen sich andere Hoffnungen auf den Job machen? Ich will ihn und ich bekommen ihn."

Nur gut, dass man nicht hörte wie laut ihr Herz klopfte. So mutig wie sie tat, war Sara Sidle nun wirklich nicht.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Zettel. Es war keine Zeit angegeben. Vielleicht sollte sie sofort zu ihm gehen.

Gil Grissom sah sich in seinem kleinen Büro um. Endlich hatte er alles ausgepackt und einsortiert. Das Semester hatte vor 2 Wochen angefangen und normalerweise war er viel früher organisiert. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass er ein ganzes Semester an der Uni verbrachte und er hatte gehofft, dass ihm Dr. Susan Black helfen würde. Er kannte die Dozentin seit ein paar Jahren und immer wenn er hier war, dann stand sie ihm zur Verfügung. In jeder Hinsicht. Für Grissom war das mehr als bequem. Und er dachte, dass er ihr genauso ging. Aber Susan hatte genug für diesem Arrangement und der Selbstverständlichkeit, die Grissom erwartete.

Sie hatte ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt, ohne zu ahnen, dass Grissom niemals gut auf solche Dinge reagierte. So gut war der Sex mit ihr nun auch nicht. Und wenn er einen guten Assistenten fand, dann brauchte er sich um die Arbeit auch keine Sorgen machen.

Susan nahm die Sache ganz gelassen. So etwas Besonderes war Grissom nun wirklich nicht, dachte auch sie.

Sara klopfte an die Bürotür. Als sie ein Herein hörte, holte sie tief Luft und betrat das Büro.

Grissom sah zur Tür.

„Ja bitte?"

„Dr. Grissom. Ich komme wegen des Jobs. Als Assistentin."

Er hatte sich bisher nur wenige Namen und Gesichter merken können, aber dieses Gesicht war ihm gleich aufgefallen.

„Miss Sidle. Ich dachte Sie arbeiten für meinen Kollegen."

„Mmm. Ja, schon. Aber ich suche eine neue Herausforderung", gab sie schüchtern zu.

„Und ich bin eine Herausforderung", Grissom lies Sara nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es war ein Scherz. Sind sie sicher? Viele halten mein Fachgebiet für langweilig."

„Wirklich ? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ihre Vorlesungen sind immer sehr interessant."

Grissom sah sie an. Wurde sie tatsächlich rot? Vielleicht sollte er vorsichtig sein. Etwas mit eine Studentin anzufangen, dass stand nicht auf seinem Lebensplan.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mein Kollege wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie für mich arbeiten."

„Bitte, Dr.Grissom. Ich werde das selbst klären."

Grissom sah sie an. Sie war so jung und der Blick voller Hoffnung.

„Gut, wenn mein Kollege sie gehen lässt, dann können sie bei mir anfangen."

Sara strahlte. Und zum ersten Mal kam Grissom in den Genuss ihres Sara-Lächeln. Und es löste Gefühle aus, die er nie erwartet hatte.

Und so begann es.

Sie saß über ein paar Bücher als das Telefon klingelte.

„Sidle."

„Hier ist Grissom." Er hatte ihr nach ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass er gut auf die Anrede Doktor verzichten kann.

„Hallo. Brauchen Sie mich?", fragte Sara.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich habe am Wochenende einen Vortrag zu halten und früher hat mir immer eine befreundete Dozentin geholfen. Leider hat sie in diesem Jahr etwas anderes vor."

Dann stimmte es also, dachte Sara. Sie hatte von ihren Kommilitonen gehört, dass seine frühere Freundin mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte oder er mit mir.

„Natürlich habe ich Zeit. Sagen Sie mir wann und wo?"

Grissom atmete erleichtert auf. Er hätte Susan nur ungern gefragt und sich wahrscheinlich eine Ablehnung geholt.

„Ich hole Sie morgen früh ab. Wo wohnen Sie?"

„Im Wohnheim. Ich kann sie vor dem Haus auf Sie warten."

„Wunderbar. Danke Sara."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte hat Grissom aufgelegt. Sara saß noch ein paar Minuten vor dem Telefon. Als sie endlich aufstand, musste sie sich sehr zusammennehmen um nicht in die Luft zu springen. Stattdessen machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit, das sie auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht loswurde.

Pünktlich stand sie am nächsten Morgen vor dem Wohnhaus und wartete auf Grissom. Sie war gespannt was der Tag so bringen würde.

Grissom bog um die Ecke und da stand sie. Sie war die beste Assistentin, die er je hatte.

Manchmal schien es als wenn sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte und ungekehrt. Das machte die Arbeit einfacher. Aber auf der anderen Seite machte es ihm Angst. Er war immer so unabhängig und daran wollte er auch nichts ändern. Vielleicht sollte er mit Sara darüber sprechen. Auf der Fahrt hatte er Zeit das zu tun.

Die ersten Kilometer nutzte Grissom dazu Sara den Vortrag zu erläutern und zu erklären was sie tun sollte.

Sara fühlte, dass Grissom noch etwas anders sagen wollte. Sie konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen was.

„Grissom. Was gibt es noch?"

„Nach dem Vortrag gibt es noch ein Abendessen und einen Empfang. Da gibt es sicher Fragen und ich wollte fragen wie ich Sie vorstellen soll. Ich meine, ich kann schlecht sagen, dass Sie meine Studentin sind."

„Oh. Warum nicht ?"

„Nun ja, es gibt Kollegen die machen dumme Kommentare. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich sage, dass Sie meine Kollegin sind, dass würde sogar stimmen. Und wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir uns duzen?"

„Sicher, kein Problem."

„Aber trotzdem bin ich der Boss."

Obwohl es scherzhaft gesagt wurde, merkte Sara, dass er es ernst meinte. Die Fronten waren klar. Der war der Professor und sie die Studentin.

Grissom war froh, dass er das klargestellt hatte. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend, beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Am Ziel angekommen schickte Grissom sie in den Saal um alles vorzubreiten, er selbst setze sich in eine Ecke und las sich den Vortrag durch.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie ihn. Er hatte sie total vergessen.

Der Vortrag war wunderbar. Grissom hatte die Zuhörer in seinen Bann gezogen. Und der Empfang danach verlief ebenfalls ohne Zwischenfälle. Alle akzeptierten sie als seine Kollegin. Nur ein paar seiner Kollegen kommentierten den Fakt, dass er eine neue Frau an seiner Seite hatte. Und sie warfen bewundernde Blicke auf Sara, was Grissom erstaunlicherweise stolz machte.

Die Rückfahrt verlief in viel besserer Stimmung als die Hinfahrt. Grissom war in einer seltenen Hochstimmung.

„Sara, ich wollte mich nochmals bedanken. Du hast sehr gut gearbeitet.

Fasziniert hatte Sara die Veränderungen in seinem Benehmen bemerkt. Er war so lebendig. Und sie verliebte sich mit jeder Minute mehr in ihn.

Nach einer Weile verstummte Grissom und sah fragend zu ihr hinüber.

„Langweile ich dich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein überhaupt nicht. Ich überlege nur, ob wir vielleicht noch etwas essen könnten. Ich habe nichts im Wohnheim und ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch viel zu aufgedreht um zu schlafen."

Grissom zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Warum nicht ? Ich kenne ein gutes Restaurant."

Als Sara nichts erwiderte, drehte er an der nächsten Straßenecke um.

Das Restaurant kannte nicht einmal Susan, es war sein kleines Geheimnis. Niemand wusste wer er war. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich Sara in dieser Umgebung vorstellen und als sie am Tisch saßen und das Essen genossen wusste er dass seine Entscheidung richtig war.

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hielt man Sara für seine Freundin.

Sollte er sich darüber freuen oder ärgerlich sein? Grissom wusste es nicht. Alle seine Kollegen hatten irgendwann mal eine Affäre mit einer Studentin. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es dazu kommen könnte. Ihm würde dass sicher nie passieren. Aber nun ?

Oh Gott, konnte er sich wirklich vorstellen etwas mit ihr anzufangen?

Ich poste den ersten Teil um zu hören, ob Ihr eine bestimmte Richtung bevorzugt. Ich könnte etwas in Richtung Freundschaft oder in Richtung sexuelle Beziehung schreiben. Was denkt Ihr?

„


	2. Klare Fronten

**Noch immer unentschieden - Freundschaft oder mehr ?**

**Teil 2**

Sara bemerkte, dass sich die Stimmung im Auto geändert hatte. Lag es an ihr?

Was hatte sie getan oder gesagt?

Aber bevor sie fragen konnte, waren sie am Wohnheim angekommen.

Grissom zwang sich nicht auszusteigen und sie höflich zu verabschieden. Das tat ein Professor nicht.

„Nochmals danke, Sara. Wir sehen uns dann morgen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich erst übermorgen. Außer es gibt noch etwas für mich zu tun."

Grissom überlegte. Ein Tag Abstand würde reichen um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Nein, ich hatte es vergessen. Bis dann."

* * *

Grissom stand auf dem Podium und hielt seine Vorlesung. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen und merkte selbst, dass sich das auf den Vortrag auswirkte.

Und schuld daran war seine junge, langbeinige Assistentin.

Sara saß über ihrer Arbeit. Eigentlich sollte sie etwas zu Papier bringen, aber irgendwie war das heute nicht möglich. Sie hing Tagträumen hinterher und sie alle drehten sich um Grissom. Obwohl – wenn sie bei Tageslicht daran dachte, dann wurde sie ganz verlegen. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Intensität.

Sie hatte sich vorgestellt wie Grissom sie geküsst hatte, dann waren seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt geglitten. Sie hatte total die Kontrolle verloren und ihm zugeflüstert was er alles mit ihr machen sollte.

Und dann war sie plötzlich aufgewacht. Außer Atem und so erregt, dass sie sich selbst berühren musste um sich zu entspannen. Ihr wurde ganz warm, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Ob Grissom auch solche Gedanken hatte? Er war älter als die Jungs, die sie sonst kannte und sie wusste nicht, ob er solche Sehnsüchte haben würde. Ob er so leidenschaftlich war, wie sie es sich vorstellte.

Aber wahrscheinlich war es albern sich Gedanken zu machen. Sie hatte bestimmt nie die Gelegenheit es zu überprüfen.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag 

Grissom sah ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Sara hätte vor 5 Minuten da sein müssen.

Sie würde ihn doch nicht im Stich lassen.

Er hatte auch in dieser Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Aber sicher war alles nur Einbildung gewesen. Sie konnte nicht so sexy gewesen sein wie in seinem Traum. Verdammt, sie war seine Studentin. Und er war ihr Boss. War er etwa schon in der Midlifecrisis? Bestimmt nicht.

Sara hatte die Tür leise geöffnet und hatte nun Gelegenheit Grissom zu beobachten.

Mein Gott, er war so sexy.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn verführen. Aber sie hatte noch nie jemanden verführt. Laura hatte da sicher viel mehr Erfahrung. Vielleicht sollte sie sie fragen. Aber natürlich würde sie das nie tun.

„Grissom ?"

„Oh, da bist du ja. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du nicht kommst."

„Sorry, ich bin zu spät. Was gibt es zu tun?"

Grissom ging gern auf das Thema Arbeit ein. Es war eine sichere Basis, besser als seinen Phantasien nachzuhängen.

Beide arbeiteten wie immer perfekt zusammen und erst beim Abschied schauten sie sich in die Augen.

Grissom war der erste, der dem Blick nicht mehr standhielt.

„Ja, dann."

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Dr.Grissom."

„Einfach Grissom oder Griss", erwiderte er. Das Eis war für den Moment gebrochen.

„Noch einen schöne Abend", sagte Sara und verabschiedete sich.

Grissom sah ihr hinterher. Genauso sollte es sein. Und so würde er sich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten verhalten.

Das war sicher – für ihn und seinen Ruf als Professor.

* * *

Anfangs fragte sich Sara warum Grissom sein Verhalten zu ihr verändert hatte. Er war freundlich, aber viel distanzierter.

Sara konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, war sie gerade dabei einen Kaffee zu machen. Eigentlich erwartete sie niemanden.

„Sara.", tönte es durch die Tür.

„Grissom. Ich komme."

Als Sara die Tür öffnete, sah sie „ihren" durchnässten Professor.

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass es regnete.

„Mein Gott, komm rein. Ich hole dir ein Handtuch. Willst du einen Kaffee oder Tee?"

„Sara, ich bin einfach nur etwas nass geworden. Kein Grund zur Panik."

„Ich tendiere immer dazu viel zu reden, wenn ich aufgeregt bin."

Sie lief ins Bad und holte ein großes Badetuch aus dem Schrank. Dann holte sie tief Luft und ging zurück ins Zimmer.

Grissom hatte inzwischen seine Jack ausgezogen und schüttelte das Regenwasser ab. Wortlos nahm er das Handtuch und trocknete seine Haare ab.

„Ich mache uns einen Kaffee."

Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu Grissom um und reichte ihm eine Tasse.

„Warum bist du hier? Brauchst du mich?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Verdammt, dachte Sara. Was sollte das bedeuten?

Sie setzte sich und wartete ab.

* * *

TBC


	3. Cynthia

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und die Reviews. Hoffentlich hasst Ihr mich nicht nach diesem Kapitel. Aber bitte sagt mir ruhig die Meinung.

Ich poste hier nur einen Teil der Geschichte, der andere sehr direkte steht in meinem Livejournal. Oft funktionieren die Links nicht, deshalb schreibe ich es mal aus

madonna19 dann einen punkt danach livejournal punkt com. wenn es nicht geht, PM.

Nochmal eine Warnung. Es wird nicht nett und jugendfrei. Sind auch alle über 18? Ich hoffe.

Teil 3

Auf dem Weg zu Saras Wohnheim, hatte sich Grissom überlegt was er sagen würde. Sagen musste.

Die letzten Wochen waren sehr schnell vergangen. Arbeitsmäßig waren sie perfekt. Mit Saras Hilfe konnte er zwei Artikel fertig stellen und veröffentlichen.

Aber in der gemeinsamen Zeit hatte er sie immer besser kennen gelernt. Er konnte sehen wie engagiert sie in ihrem Studium war und wie sehr sie sich für seine Arbeit interessierte.

Und da war da noch die Frau, Sara Sidle. Ihr Lächeln, die braunen Locken und die langen Beine, die sie unter den Jeans versteckte.

Mit jeden Tag wurde der Wunsch stärker, dass Sara und er mehr als Studentin und Professor zu sein.

Und jeden Tag stand er mit dem Gedanken auf, dass es verboten war.

Deshalb saß er nun hier. Es musste mir ihr reden.

„Ich finde wir beide haben ein wenig Ferien verdient.", fing er vorsichtig an.

„Allerdings werde ich wohl Ferien und Arbeit miteinander verbinden. Ich habe eine Einladung für eine wissenschaftliche Konferenz bekommen."

„Oh, das ist toll. Wann fahren wir los? Hast du eine Liste für mich?"

Er sah sie an.

„Ich werde allein fahren."

„Aber ich bin deine Assistentin. Du brauchst mich."

„Ich brauche dich nicht." Verdammt, dass wollte er eigentlich nicht sagen.

„Sara, so meine ich das nicht. Ich muss einfach etwas Abstand gewinnen. Verdammt. Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer."

Sie stand auf und nahm ihm die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand.

„Schwer ? So sieht das nicht für mich aus. Du hättest mir einfach nur sagen müssen, dass ich dir auf die Nerven gehe. Kein Problem, ich …"

Grissom war ihr gefolgt. Wollte sie ihn provozieren oder verstand sie ihn wirklich nicht?

„Verdammt, Sara. Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber ich verbringe mit dir soviel Zeit, mehr als mit allen Studenten zuvor."

Sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre mehr für dich."

Er wollte sie so gern in die Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass sie selbstverständlich viel mehr war. Das sie all seine Gedanken bestimmte. Dann würde er sie küssen. Und sie würden sich in die Augen sehen und wissen, dass es Liebe war, die sie verband.

Aber Grissom wusste, dass er es nicht so weit kommen lassen konnte.

„Du bist meine Studentin. Eine sehr gute Studentin."

„Ich könnte mit dem Studium aufhören, dann könnten wir zusammen sein", flüsterte sie.

„Was ?"

Grissom griff nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie um.

„Das ist verrückt. Sara, du kannst deine Zukunft nicht einfach so opfern."

„Es wäre kein Opfer für mich." Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Grissom, sieh mich an. Du kannst mich haben."

„Sara. Nein. Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Und ich will es nicht." Langsam schob er sie von sich.

Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus. Noch nie hatte sie sich einem Mann so geöffnet. Sie hatte allen Mut zusammengenommen und war ins kalte Wasser gesprungen. Und nun kämpfte sie ums Überleben.

„Schade. Bist du sicher? Du weißt nicht was dir entgeht. Ich bin wirklich nicht schlecht im Bett."

„Hör auf so zu reden."

„Hey, es war einen Versuch wert. Du fährst also morgen los. Wann soll ich mich wieder melden?"

„In einer Woche. Vielleicht hast du Zeit und kannst du Fotos katalogisieren?"

„Sicher."

Sie ging zur Tür und hielt sie für Grissom offen.

„Bis dann, Professor."

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen.

Irgendwo in Kalifornien

Grissom saß vor seinem zweiten Bier.

Die Konferenz hatte heute begonnen und er hatte sich ein paar Vorträge angehört. Sie waren so gut, dass er Sara fast vergessen konnte. Aber als er dann im Hotel ankam, fühlte er sich so allein, dass er sie am liebsten sofort angerufen hätte.

Stattdessen hatte er das Hotel verlassen und war in eine Kneipe gegangen.

Dort konnte er in Ruhe etwas trinken und Baseball im Fernsehen sehen.

„Wollen Sie noch ein Bier?"

Grissom sah auf. Die Kellnerin schien sich ganz besonders um ihn zu kümmern. Sie kam relativ häufig an seinen Tisch und wechselte immer ein paar Worte.

„Ja warum nicht. Wie ist ihr Name? fragte er.

„Cynthia. Übrigens ich habe in einer Stunde Feierabend. Bleiben Sie solange?"

Grissom nickte.

„Toll. Ich muss mich um meine anderen Gäste kümmern. Wir sehen uns dann."

Grissom wusste genau, was sie damit meinte.

* * *


	4. Getrennt

Ich hoffe, dass alle das letzte Kapitel verkraftet haben. Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel, das die Seelenlage der beiden beschreiben soll.

* * *

Zu Cynthias Überraschung tauchte Grissom auch am nächsten Abend auf. Und auch am Abend danach. Es war der letzte Tag vor seiner Abreise.

Er saß vor seinem Bier und sah ihr zu. Sie war wirklich nett, aber sie war nicht Sara.

„Cynthia, ich fahre heute abend weg."

„Ok, schau doch nicht so traurig. Ich wusste doch, dass du nur ein paar Tage hier bist."

„Aber du verdienst mehr als ein paar Tage. Du bist so verständnisvoll und …"

„Ich weiß Gil. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie leicht.

„Danke."

Dann nahm er seine Tasche und verlies die Gaststätte.

Die restlichen Urlaubstage verbrachte er bei seiner Mutter. So hatte er Gelegenheit über sich und seine Zukunft nachzudenken.

* * *

Für Sara schien es die längste Woche ihres Lebens zu sein.

Obwohl sie Grissom erst so kurze Zeit kannte, vermisste sie ihn schrecklich.

Sie war immer so selbstständig gewesen. Ins geheim hatte sie gewusst, dass sie immer allein bleiben würde. Das niemand sie so sehen würde wie sie war und wenn, dann würde er sie nicht lieben. Und dann kam Grissom und sie hoffte auf einmal wieder. Hoffte darauf, dass die Leere in ihr für immer verschwunden war.

Um nicht nur an ihn zu denken, versuchte sie sich mit den noch ausstehenden Studienprojekten abzulenken.

Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass das Semester bald zu Ende sein würde und dann würden sich ihre Wege wahrscheinlich für immer trennen.

Ihr Angebot mit dem Studium aufzuhören kam ganz spontan, aber es war trotzdem ernst gemeint gewesen.

* * *

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte Grissom im Garten seiner Mutter.

Dort sah er den Schmetterling, einen wunderschönen Schmetterling.

Er ging vorsichtig näher um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Vielleicht fehlte er noch in seiner Sammlung.

Plötzlich erhob sich er Schmetterling und setzte sich auf seine Hand. Er schien keine Angst zu haben.

Grissom strich über seine Flügel. Der Schmetterling blieb sitzen, er fühlte nur eine leichte Bewegung. Wie einen Herzschlag.

Der Schmetterling vertraute ihm, wie Sara.

Sie war sein Schmetterling.

* * *

tbc 


	5. Wieder zu Hause

Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich hatte eine andere Story zu Ende geschrieben und eine neue in deutsch und englisch gepostet. Irgendwie war ich etwas enttäuscht, dass so wenige Reviews kamen, aber jetzt habe ich mich wieder gefangen und mache weiter. Viel Spaß Kerstin

* * *

Nachdem der Wecker klingelte lag Sara minutenlang regungslos im Bett. In der Nacht hatte sie kaum geschlafen und dementsprechend müde war sie nun. Aber das war nicht der Grund für ihre Regungslosigkeit. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie heute erwartete, wie sie Grissom begegnen sollte.

* * *

Nachdem Grissom am Abend angekommen war, hatte er seine Tasche einfach in die Ecke gestellt und war ins Bett gefallen. 

Er hatte nichts geträumt und durchgeschlafen. Natürlich hatte er überhaupt nicht an Sara gedacht, jedenfalls redete er sich das ein. Also gab es keinen Grund nicht erholt zu sein.

* * *

Als er zur üblichen Zeit im Büro ankam, saß Sara noch nicht da. Merkwürdig. Sonst war sie immer vor ihm im Büro. 

Grissom stellte seine Tasche ab und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Zu seiner Überraschung war der aufgeräumt.

Anscheinend hatte Sara die Sache in die Hand genommen, aber wo blieb sie nur?

War etwas passiert? Sollte er sie zu Hause anrufen? Aber vielleicht war das übertrieben, jeder konnte mal verschlafen und zu spät kommen.

Bevor Grissom eine Entscheidung über sein weiteres Vorgehen treffen konnte, klingelte das Telefon.

„Sara ?"

„Hi Grissom. Bist du gut angekommen? Wie war deine Woche? Ich habe deine Post vorsortiert. In wichtig, privat und unwichtig. Natürlich habe ich nichts geöffnet", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

"Stopp. Danke für die Arbeit. Aber wieso rufst du an ? Wo bist du ?"

„Entschuldige. Genau, dass wollte ich sagen, ich kann nicht ins Büro kommen."

„Bist du krank? Kann ich helfen?"

Saras zögernde Antwort lies ihn das schlimmste befürchten.

„Nein, es ist nicht. Wirklich. Ich würde nur gern zu Hause bleiben."

„Sara, du hast doch etwas."

„Nein, Grissom."

„Bitte, so kenne ich dich nicht. Ich komme vorbei. Keine Widerrede."

Bevor Sara etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er aufgelegt und sich auf den Weg zu Saras Wohnheim gemacht.

* * *

Fassungslos hielt Sara den Telefonhörer in der Hand. Er kam hierher? Verdammt, was sollte sie nur machen. Sie sah in den Spiegel und steckte sich selbst die Zunge raus. Tja Sara, da musst du nun durch. Leider gab ihr das Spiegelbild keine Antwort wie sie die Situation am besten meistern würde.

* * *

TBC 


	6. Eine neue Frisur

**Danke für die Reviews. Sorry, dass der letzte Teil so kurz war. Aber es war vor allem als ein Lebenszeichen von mir gedacht. Obwohl dieser Teil nicht so viel länger ist. Aber dafür mußtet ihr nicht lange warten. **

**

* * *

****Teil 6**

Seit einigen Minuten saß Sara vor dem Spiegel. Die Woche ohne Grissom war merkwürdig gewesen. Obwohl es das nicht so richtig beschrieb. Sie hatte hart an Grissoms Projekt gearbeitet um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie gut war und sie hatte versucht in ihr altes Studentenleben wieder aufzunehmen. Nicht das das wild gewesen war, aber ab und zu hatte sie sich von ihren Kommilitonen überreden lassen auszugehen.

Im letzten Jahr hatte es dazu geführt, dass sie sie ein Tattoo am Fuß stechen lies. Und diesmal?

Sara schaute in den Spiegel.

Es war leicht gewesen das Tattoo zu verbergen, aber das hier. Ok, sie konnte sich in den Bademantel hüllen und Grissom würde nur ihr Gesicht sehen. Aber damit würde sie die ganze Sache nur für den Moment kaschieren.

Mist. Warum hatte sie sich nur darauf eingelassen, wo doch jeder wusste, dass Männer lange Haare bei Frauen so liebten.

Sie schüttelte die noch verbliebene Mähne. Ihr gefiel es eigentlich ganz gut. Genau, es war ihr Körper. Ihr Kopf. Ihre Haare. Und so kurz waren sie nun auch wieder nicht.

Sara fuhr sich durch die braunen Locken, die nun kurz über der Schulter endeten.

Versunken in ihren eigenen, noch ungewohnten Anblick erschrak Sara las es an der Tür klopfte.

Leise legte sie die Sicherheitskette ein und öffnete die Tür nur ein wenig.

„Grissom, du siehst es geht mir gut."

„Davon möchte ich mich gern selbst überzeugen. Warum lässt du mich nicht herein."

An seinem Ton erkannte sie, dass er es ernst meinte und keine Diskussion zulassen würde.

„Na schön, aber es gibt wirklich nichts was dir Sorgen machen wird."

„Sara."

Aufstöhnend öffnete sie die Tür und lies ihn herein.

„Also warum…", begann Grissom und stoppten mitten im Satz.

„Ja?", fragte sie mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln, das sie hatte.

„Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?"

„Ich habe sie abgeschnitten. Gefällt es dir?"

Spielerisch drehte sie sich.

Grissom war zum ersten Mal in Saras Anwesenheit sprachlos und antwortete dann:

„Ich weiß nicht."

Sara war enttäuscht von seiner Reaktion.

„Grissom, du musst es auch nicht gut finden. Erinnerst du dich, ich bin nur deine Studentin."

Krampfhaft versuchte sie ihre Enttäuschung zu überspielen. Es war kindisch gewesen irgendetwas zu erwarten.

Als wenn er von einem zum anderen Moment eine Frau in ihr sehen würde. Nur weil sie eine andere Frisur hatte. Sie blieb halt doch immer die alte Sara.

Es kostete sie viel Mühe nicht den Kopf zu schütteln vor so viel eigener Dummheit.

In der ganzen Zeit hatte Grissom Sara nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er sah alle Emotionen und verfluchte sich selbst, weil er so unsensibel reagiert hatte.

Natürlich war sie schön wie immer, er war einfach nur schockiert, dass die wunderschönen langen Locken weg waren. In seinen Träumen hatte er sich vorgestellt wie es sich anfühlen würde mit den Fingern durch die Haare zu gleiten.

Oder wie es wäre,wenn sie sich auf ihm bewegte und er ihr Gesicht durch den Vorhang ihrer Haare sehen würde. Und sie dann zärtlich aus dem Gesicht strich um sie küssen zu können.

Er räusperte sich. Solche Gedanken hatte er sich doch verboten.

„Die kurzen Haare stehen dir sehr gut. Du siehst damit jünger aus."

Als ihn Sara erschrocken ansah, wusste er, dass auch das nicht die richtige Antwort gewesen war.

„Jünger? Lassen wir das Thema. Nun da du mich gesund und munter gesehen hast, kannst du zufrieden zurück in dein Büro gehen."

Er nickte. „Kommst du mit?"

„Nein, du hast den Tisch voll mit Post und außerdem kannst du meine Arbeiten der letzten Woche durchgehen."

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Sehen wir uns dann morgen?"

„Das kommt darauf an. Ich habe das Projekt, dass du mir gegeben hast, fertig gestellt."

„Du bist schon fertig ? Aber ich dachte, du benötigst mehr Zeit. Was ist mit den verbleibenden vier Wochen?"

Sollte es das wirklich gewesen sein? Nie hatte er daran gedacht, dass Sara so schnell fertig sein würde. Damit gab für sie keinen Grund mehr jeden Tag zum ihm zu kommen.

Obwohl, vielleicht war die Arbeit nicht gut oder Sara hatte Fehler gemacht. Die musste sie dann selbstverständlich korrigieren. Er fühlte sich gleich viel besser.

„Ich schaue es mir an und wir werden morgen darüber reden. Einverstanden?"

Wieso lächelte er plötzlich, fragte sich Sara. War er froh sie loszuwerden?

„Ich werde da sein."

Hoffentlich wird er zufrieden mit mir seien. Sie hatte die Ergebnisse dreifach kontrolliert. Und die Rechtschreibung musste auch in Ordnung sein. Ja, sie war sicher, dass es nichts auszusetzen gab.

Beide sahen sich zufrieden an.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns."

Grissom ging zur Tür und drehte sich dann noch einmal um.

„Sara, ich finde du siehst wunderschön aus."

Und Saras Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass er diesmal das richtige gesagt hatte.

* * *

TBC 


	7. Angebote

Danke für die Reviews und die Bemerkungen.Tja, ich habe keine Ahnung wie die Geschichte ausgeht. Ihr müßt also abwarten :)

Und ich höre auch nicht einfach auf um jemanden zu ärgern. Meist passt es gerade oder ich weiß, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen keine Zeit habe oder oder . Ist nicht bös gemeint.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt sicher erst in der nächsten Woche, weil ich am Wochenende eine Konferenz habe :(

Da kann ich mich am Abend sicher nicht konzentrieren. Aber Ihr könnt die Zeit nutzen und meine Videos bei Youtube schauen. Ich poste unter dem Namen germancsifan GSR-Clips aus den deutschen Folgen. 

* * *

Teil 7

Nach der Ankunft im Büro ging Grissom seine Post durch und fand einen Brief vom Dekan. Er lud zur Eröffnung einer Ausstellung ein. Seine Frau hatte eine künstlerische Ader in sich entdeckt und nun beglückte sie die Welt damit.

Selbst Grissom wusste, dass ein Fernbleiben keinen guten Eindruck machen würde. Er sah auf die Uhr und beschloss die verbleibende Zeit mit Saras Arbeit zu nutzen.

Schon nach einer Stunde war ihm klar, dass er kaum Fehler in der Arbeit finden würde. Sara hatte alles systematisch abgehandelt, alle Eventualitäten abgeklärt und somit keinen Spielraum für Grissom übriggelassen.

So ganz nebenbei war er beeindruckt von ihrer Brillanz und Intelligenz. Sie war fast schon zu perfekt. Aber das war seine persönlich Meinung, die eines Mannes, der anscheinend Feuer für eine Studentin gefangen hatte.

Grissom nahm Saras Bewerbungsunterlagen zur Hand und sah auf das Geburtsdatum. Er war fast 15 Jahre älter als sie. Im Moment schien das nicht so schlimm, aber langfristig?

Wieso dachte er eigentlich darüber nach, fragte sich Grissom. Es war ja keine Option, dass er etwas mit Sara anfangen würde.

* * *

Sara sah sie die Bilder der Ausstellung an. Warum hatte sie sich nur zu diesem Event überreden lassen?

„Steve, wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben?", fragte sie ihren Begleiter.

„Sara, wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen. Sei doch mal ein bisschen locker."

Steve reichte ihr ein Glas Wein.

„Hier, der ist wirklich gut."

Sara nahm einen Schluck und schlenderte dann langsam durch den Raum.

So bemerkte sie auch die Ankunft von Grissom nicht gleich war. Aber sie spürte sofort, dass sich die Atmosphäre geändert hatte. Das passierte immer wenn Grissom in der Nähe war.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und schaute direkt in seine blauen Augen.

„Hallo Sara, dich habe ich hier nicht erwartet."

Bevor Sara etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte Steve mit einem Katalog auf.

„Sieh dir die Preise an. Das ist doch verrückt."

„Steve, darf ich dir Dr.Grissom vorstellen."

Sara versuchte ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Der berühmte Grissom. Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen."

Grissom nahm Steves Hand.

„Dr. Grissom, bitte."

Sara war erstaunt, angeblich legte er doch keinen Wert auf seinen Titel.

„Sara, kann ich dich kurz sprechen. Allein.", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Steve hinzu.

Der verstand den Wink und ging ans Bufett.

„Was willst du, Grissom?"

„Ist das dein „Freund"?

„Wer Steve ? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sara, man antwortet nicht mit einer Frage auf eine Frage. Also ?"

„Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund. Und ich weiß nicht warum du danach fragst. Und außerdem hast du mir nicht gesagt was du willst."

Grissom tat so als wenn er sich dem Bild näherte, dabei streifte er Sara ganz leicht und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Ich will nur dich."

Sara sah ihn schockiert an. Was war das für ein Spiel?

„Hast du schon das Bild in anderen Raum gesehen? Komm ich zeige es dir."

Grissom fasste Sara am Arm und führte sie aus dem Raum heraus. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte Sara keine Fragen. Denn was ihn dazu bewog, konnte er auch nicht erklären. Aber als er Sara dort mit dem jungen Mann stehen sah, da wusste er plötzlich was er wollte.

* * *

Natürlich ging Grissom nicht in den Nebenraum, sondern nach draußen. Nicht das es Sara überraschte.

Nun standen sie vor dem Gebäude und Studenten und Professoren gingen an ihnen vorbei. Es war unmöglich ungestört zu reden.

„Gehen wir in mein Büro?", fragte Grissom. Nachdem Sara zustimmend nickte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Sara weil sie den Bann nicht brechen wollte, Grissom weil er darüber nachdachte, ob er mit den Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen leben konnte.

Im Büro angekommen, machte Grissom Licht und lies dann Sara den Vortritt. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie stehen und sah ihn fragend an.

Grissom ging auf sie zu, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leicht.

Als er keine Abwehr spürte, vertiefte er den Kuss.

Obwohl Sara geahnt hatte, dass er sie küssen würde, war sie doch überrascht. Es lag eine Sicherheit in seinen Handlungen, die nicht zu seiner früheren ablehnenden Haltung passte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sie sich von ihm.

„Magst du es nicht wenn ich dich küsse?", fragte Grissom leise.

„Doch es gefällt mir."

„Aber du bist nicht mit dem ganzen Herzen dabei. War es nicht das was du wolltest? Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?"

Sie ging zu dem kleinen Sofa, schob die darauf verteilten Unterlagen zur Seite und setzte sich.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Und es fühlt sich wunderbar an. Aber du hast mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du nicht an mir interessiert bist."

Grissom setzte sich zu ihr.

„Du hast das falsch verstanden. Ich bin an dir interessiert. Mit jeden Tag mehr. Aber ich wollte keine Beziehung beginnen."

„Was hat sich geändert?"

Grissom hatte diese Frage erwartet, wusste aber nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich nichts. Wir können keine Beziehung haben."

„Ok, wir sitzen hier und du sagst mir, dass wir keine Beziehung haben können. Und das nachdem du mich geküsst hast und mir gesagt hast, dass du mich willst. Interessant. Was soll ich davon halten?"

Grissom sah sie an.

„Soll ich deine Gedanken lesen, Grissom? Gut, ich kann es versuchen. Du willst mich. In sexueller Hinsicht ? Ohne das jemand etwas merkt?"

Ein Blick auf Grissom zeigte, dass sie anscheinend richtig geraten hatte.

„Und du denkst, dass es klappt?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich nicht so denken dürfte. Sicher verdienst du keine geheime Beziehung, aber mir fällt nicht anderes ein."

„Und wie lange ? Bis das Semester zu Ende ist?"

Je länger Sara darüber redete, desto schlechter fühlte sich er sich. Sara verdiente so eine Behandlung nicht.

„Du hast recht. Es war ein dummer Gedanke. Tut mir leid."

Panik machte sich in Sara breit. keinesfalls wollte sie, dass Grissom sein Angebot zurückzog. Sie wollte nur sicher sein, dass sie ihn richtig verstand.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn.

„Darauf willst du verzichten?"

Noch ein Kuss.

„Oder darauf?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Er stöhnte auf.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie rückte nah an ihn heran.

„Ich bin sicher. Wollen wir es nicht einfach probieren?"

Statt einer Antwort zog er Sara zu sich herüber und presste sie an sich.

Sara lachte auf als er ihren Hals küsste. Das war die Antwort, die sie hören wollte.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Regeln

**Entschuldigt, aber ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht einschlafen bevor ich das ganze aufgeschrieben hatte. So, nun ein schönes Wochenende und viel Spaß beim Lesen !**

**Und danke für die Reviews. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen was sie mir bedeuten.**

**

* * *

**

**Teil 8**

„So. Was nun", frage Grissom nach einer Weile.

„Ist die Bürotür abgeschlossen?"

„Sara." Grissom schien wirklich schockiert.

„Babe, wenn man eine geheime Affäre hat, dann muss man jede Gelegenheit nutzen?

Grissom fragte sich woher Sara, dass wissen wollte. Und was war das mit Babe? Irgendwie begann es in Grissoms Ohren zu rauschen. Vielleicht war das Ganze doch nicht so klug.

Allerdings rückte der Gedanke sofort in den Hintergrund als Sara aufstand, die Tür zu schloss und das Licht ausmachte. Dann ging sie zum Schreibtisch und knipste das kleine Licht an.

Anschließend setzte sie sich wieder aufs Sofa und sah Grissom an. Ohne ihren Blick zu senken, begann sie ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Endlich erwachte Grissom aus seinem Schockzustand.

Er ergriff Saras Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht so."

„Aber warum?"

„Vertraust du mir? Dann zieh dich wieder an und komm."

Sara knöpfte die Bluse zu, stand auf und folgte Grissom aus dem Büro.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zu mir", war die kurze Antwort von Grissom.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Saras Gesicht aus. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Grissoms Wohnung, vielleicht würde sie den Mann hinter den Büchern kennen lernen.

* * *

Grissoms Mietwohnung befand sich außerhalb des Campus. Er hatte ein 2-Raum-Apartement gemietet und niemand kümmerte sich um ihn.

Vor dem Haus blieb Grissom stehen.  
"Du kannst immer noch nein sagen. Ich bringe dich nach Hause und wir reden nie wieder darüber."

„Grissom, bitte behandle mich wie eine erwachsene Frau. Das bin ich nämlich. Ich weiß was ich tue."

„Ok, ich will nur, dass du weißt worauf du dich einlässt. Es geht um eine Affäre. Nicht mehr."

Als Sara Grissoms Wohnung betrat wurde sie enttäuscht. Umzugskartons bestimmten das Bild. Dazu kamen ein Tisch, 2 Stühle und ein Sofa. Und natürlich ein großer Schreibtisch und ein Bücherregal.

Als er Saras Erstaunen sah, zuckte Grissom mit den Schultern.

„In den vergangenen Jahren hatte ich Hilfe beim Einrichten. In diesem Jahr – ich weiß auch nicht. Aber der Kühlschrank ist voll. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?"

„Nein danke."

„Ich habe mir überlegt, ob wir nicht ein paar Grundregeln für die nächsten Wochen einführen sollten?"

„Woran hast du gedacht?"

„Zum Beispiel wäre es sicher besser, wenn du mich immer Grissom nennen würdest. Damit vermeiden wir Probleme in der Öffentlichkeit. Außerdem würde ich dir gern einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung geben. Du kannst dann jederzeit kommen. Aber alles was mit der Uni zu tun hat, ist tabu für dich."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Willst du mir wirklich einen Schlüssel anvertrauen?"

„Ja, das macht es einfacher. Aber interpretiere da nichts herein. Erwarte nicht mehr von mir als ich bereit bin zu geben. Willst du trotzdem bleiben?"

inzwischen standen sie sich direkt gegenüber.

„Ich will."

Grissom musste lachen.

„Gut. Aber was ich dir noch sagen wollte. Es ist wirklich schade, dass du deine Haare abgeschnitten hast. Ich hätte es dir nicht erlaubt."

„Erlaubt? Tatsächlich ? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte. Kann es sein, dass du …"

Sara suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Dass ich gern bestimme. Der Boss bin? Ja, dass kann sein."

Durch den kleinen Wortwechsel hatte sich die Situation sichtbar entspannt.

Sara gab Grissom einen leichten Kuss.

„So, nun zeig mir doch den Rest der Wohnung."

„Aber gern. Da gibt es eigentlich nur noch einen Ort, der dich besonders interessieren dürfte. Folge mir."

Er nahm Saras Hand und zog sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ein schönes Zimmer."

Saras Reaktion klang überrascht, denn dieses Zimmer war wirklich fertig eingerichtet.

„Und so praktische Möbel."

Sie setzten sich aufs Bett.

„Eine komische Situation. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

„Was Sex mit einer Frau ?"

„Nein, Sex mit einer Studentin."

„Nun, wenn du nur so herumsitzt, dann wird es auch nicht dazu kommen."

Provozierend sah sie Grissom.

Und er lies sich kein zweites Mal bitten.

Während er sie küsste, begann er damit ihren Körper zu erkunden. Als er an ihrem Po ankam, hob er Sara etwas hoch und beide legten sich aufs Bett.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Hoffentlich bereust du es nicht."

„Niemals. Ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse, Grissom."

Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Nach einer Weile waren Küsse nicht mehr genug. Saras Bluse musste daran glauben, ebenso wie Grissoms Hemd.

„In meiner Phantasie habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass ich dich so berühren kann. Das du so unter mir liegst. Hast du auch von mir geträumt?"

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und Sara stöhnte vor Leidenschaft auf.

„Nun Liebling, wie lautet deine Antwort?"

„Grissom, wie kannst du nur? Bitte, du machst mich ganz verrückt mit deinen Berührungen und deiner Stimme. Ich – oh, mein Gott."

Grissom hatte sich zwischen ihre Beine gelegt. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, sie nicht sofort zu seiner Geliebten zu machen. Aber er wollte jeden Moment auskosten und er wollte, dass Sara soviel Lust empfand wie er.

„Sara, Honey. Lass dich gehen. Komm für mich. Du willst es doch auch. Denk nicht nach. Fühl es einfach."

Die Leidenschaft die Grissom in ihr auslöste war mehr als sie aushalten konnte. Aber sie wollte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und ihre Gefühle nicht aufgeben.

Unruhig lag sie unter Grissom und schüttelte fanatisch den Kopf.

„Nein, das habe ich noch nie gekonnt. Bitte Grissom. Ich brauche dich jetzt. Keine Spielchen."

Sie griff nach seinen harten Penis.

„Du willst es doch auch."

Er stöhnte auf.

„Sara."

„Bitte Grissom. Tu es. Beim nächsten Mal haben wir mehr Zeit, aber nun will ich dich in mir spüren."

Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und er hatte keine andere Wahl als in sie einzudringen.

„Oh Sara. Du fühlst dich so gut an."

Mit jeder Bewegung, sagte er leise ihren Namen.

Sie war es die diese Gefühle auslöste. Und nur ihr wollte er die Freunde und Lust, die sie in ihm auslöste zurückgeben.

„Oh mein Gott Grissom. Was machst du nur mit mir Ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt."

Ihre Worte lösten eine unendliche Welle des Glückes in ihm aus.

„Mache ich dich glücklich?"

„Oh, ja. Nur du. Mach weiter. Es wird immer besser."

Und wurde besser. Sara hatte vollkommen Recht.

Sie erreichten fast zur selben Zeit den Höhepunkt und auch danach konnten sie sich nicht voneinander lösen.

„Hast du gewusst, dass es so seien würde", fragte Sara kurz bevor sie einschlief.

„Ich habe es gehofft."

Aber das hörte Sara schon nicht mehr. Grissom zog sie ganz fest an sich und schlief dann ebenfalls ein.

* * *

Sara wachte sehr früh am Morgen auf. Was sagten Grissoms Regeln über den Morgen danach aus? Vorsichtig wollte sie sich von ihm lösen, aber er hielt sie so fest im Arm, dass sie ihn wohl wecken musste um aufzustehen.

„Grissom. Bitte wach auf. Ich muss gehen."

Keine Reaktion.

Na toll, dachte Sara. Ein Mann mit einem sehr gesunden Schlaf. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Aber dadurch gewann sie etwas Zeit und hatte die Gelegenheit Grissom genauer anzusehen. Er hatte eine tolle Figur und sein Hintern- 1A. Ob sie ihn damit wecken konnte. Langsam fuhr sie mir der Hand eine Pobacke.

„Mmmm. Mach weiter."

„Grissom. Du bist wach."

„Nein, ich bin im Himmel und du darfst mich verwöhnen."

Diesmal schlug sie spielerisch auf seinen Po.

„Und wie findest du das?"

„Noch viel besser. Aber Sara du solltest nichts anfangen was du nicht beenden willst."

Als er sich umdrehte, verstand Sara was er meinte.

„Oh, entschuldige. Das wollte ich nicht."

Grissom nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Und dann fuhr er langsam mit ihrer und seiner Hand nach unten.

„Und nur du kannst etwas dagegen tun. Bitte."

„Sex am Morgen. Warum nicht?"

Wie versprochen liebten sie sich diesmal ganz langsam und intensiv.

Danach stand Sara auf, duschte sich und machte Kaffee. Sie nahm eine Tasse und ging damit zu Grissom.

„Hey, aufstehen. Die Arbeit ruft."

„Nein, nicht heute. Ich nehme mir frei."

„Gut, ich stelle dir den Kaffee auf den Nachttisch. Ruf mich an, wenn du wach bist."

„Ja Honey."

„Und Grissom - ich liebe es, wenn du mich so nennst. Niemand wird sich etwas dabei denken."

Sie musste über seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Bis dann, Schatz."

* * *

TBC


	9. Frühstück

Da nun bald die neuen Seasons von CSI in Deutschland und den USA beginnen, würde ich meine GSR-Homepage gern zu der Fanseite in Deutschland machen. Ich bin auch schon dabei neue Sachen zu laden, aber Promotion ist immer wichtig. Außerdem bräuchte ich natürlich auch Zuarbeit oder Material für die Fanfiction-Seite. Wer also etwas hat oder gepostet haben möchte (man kann es auch selbst machen), der kann mich gern ansprechen. Oder auch Ideen und Vorschläge machen. Ich mache es wirklich nicht für mich, sondern für die fans und CSI ist wirklich so toll. Ich versuche alles in meinem Profil zu posten oder seht auf die Seite Fanfiction-Junkies.

Kerstin

* * *

Teil 9

Es war ihre dritte gemeinsame Nacht. Grissom fragte sich wann er aufhören würde zu zählen. Für Sara war es klar, dass sie jede Nacht zählen würde. Allein schon deshalb weil sie keine vergessen konnte.

Wie in den Nächten zuvor wollte Sara aufstehen und zurück ins Wohnheim fahren. Niemand sollte sie sehen und so früh am Morgen war kaum jemand auf den Straßen.

Meist schlief Grissom noch und sie sahen sie dann tagsüber an der Uni. Aber heute schien Grissom nicht loslassen zu wollen. So musste sie ihn wohl oder übel wecken.

„Griss, ich muss los."

„Warum?", hörte sie seine verschlafene Stimme.

„Es ist morgens und ich will ins Wohnheim."

„Das meine ich nicht. Warum gehst du immer mitten in der Nacht? Du könntest doch zum Frühstück bleiben."

Überrascht lies sich Sara zurück ins Bett fallen. Er wollte, dass sie blieb. Eine wirkliche Sensation für jemanden, der eigentlich noch nie – wirklich nie eine ganze Nacht bei einem Mann verbracht hatte.

„Ich dachte, dass mich niemand sehen soll."

„Wenn das der Grund ist, dann kannst du heute und morgen bleiben. Es ist Wochenende. Bitte leg dich wieder hin."

„Ok." Was so leicht erschien und über ihre Lippen kam, war in Wahrheit eine große Sache für sie.

In den nächsten Minuten lag sie reglos im Bett und versuchte ganz normal zu atmen. Oder überhaupt zu atmen.

Nach einer Weile drehte sich Grissom zu ihr herum und sah sie ernst an.

„Honey ? Geht es dir gut? Atme tief durch."

Er hatte gehört, dass sich ihr Atem verändert hatte und er konnte sich denken warum.

Seine Bitte doch zu bleiben, war das Ergebnis langen Nachdenkens gewesen. Er wollte nicht dass sie sich davon schlich. Er wollte sehen wie es war mit ihr aufzuwachen, zu frühstücken und sich mit ihr die Zeitung zu teilen. Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung. Aber das Wochenende war eine gute Ausrede um sie darum zu bitten.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Sara das Angebot sofort annehmen würde, aber sie hatte ihn schon wieder überrascht. Sie war ganz anders als andere Frauen.

„Sara, du brauchst natürlich nicht hierzubleiben. Ich wollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen."

Sara sah den vorsichtigen Blick, den Grissom ihr zuwarf. Er wirkte fast enttäuscht.

„Hey, du setzt mich nicht unter Druck. Ich bin nur überrascht. Und noch nie bin ich von jemanden aufgefordert worden bis zum Morgen zu bleiben. Ich weiß gar nicht wie das geht."

Grissom konnte das kaum glauben. Sie war so eine tolle Frau.

Er zog sie zu sich heran.

„Dann bin ich der Erste?"

Sie sahen sich an.

„Ja."

„Danke, dass ich der Erste seien darf."

Sara konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie musste ihn einfach küssen. Und noch einmal und noch einfach und dann hörte sie auf zu zählen.

* * *

Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, war sie allein im Bett. Auf dem Kopfkissen lag ein Zettel: „Ich bin einkaufen."

Sara stand auf und zog sich Grissoms Bademantel an und ging in die Wohnküche. Sie hatte bisher nicht viel Zeit verbracht und deshalb nutzte sie die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie eine Kiste die den Schriftzug „Geschirr" enthielt und begann sie auszupacken. Sicher hatte grissom nichts dagegen und sie brauchten ja auch etwas zum Essen.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie die Kiste ausgepackt, das meiste im Schrank verstaut oder abgewaschen.

Als sie den Tisch decken wollte, kam Grissom zurück.

Er stellte die Einkäufe ab, kam zu ihr herüber und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Guten Morgen. Warum liegst du nicht im Bett?"

„Ich wollte ein wenig beim Frühstück helfen."

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Zurück ins Bett. Ich serviere es dir dort. Das habe ich nämlich noch nie getan. Mit einer Frau im Bett gefrühstückt."

Er gab Sara einen Klaps auf den Hintern und sie verschwand lachend im Schlafzimmer.

Grissom konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er jemals so eine tolle Zeit gehabt hatte.

Sara machte es sich im Bett gemütlich. Wer hatte gedacht, dass sie mit Grissom eine so schöne Zeit haben würde.

Bevor Grissom das Tablett ins Schlafzimmer bringen konnte, klingelte das Telefon.

In der kleinen Wohnung konnte Sara nicht anders als zu zuhören.

„Grissom. Hallo Catherine."

_So, Grissom kannte noch andere Frauen. Logisch, Sara._

„Wirklich, das ist toll. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

_Klang seine Stimme irgendwie anders? War es seine Freundin?_

„Catherine, dass ist wirklich toll. Aber mein Kaffee wird kalt."

_Keine Lüge. Trotzdem er will das Gespräch wohl so schnell wie möglich beenden._

„Ja, ich melde mich bei dir. Versprochen. Bye."

Sara hatte gerade noch Zeit sich wieder hinzulegen, da kam er schon mit dem vollen Tablett herein.

„Tut mir leid, aber eine Bekannte aus Las Vegas. So, ich hoffe du wirst satt. Ich habe alle mitgebracht was ich passend fand."

Sara bekam schon von hinsehen Hunger. Aber sie war auch neugierig.

„Eine Kollegin?"

Fragend sah sie Grissom an.

„Catherine ? Ja. Sie hatte gerade ihre letzte Prüfung gemacht und ist nun CSI 1."

Für Sara waren das nicht genug Informationen, aber Grissom hielt das Thema für beendet und goss beiden Kaffee ein.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich in das Kissen und griff zur Sonntagszeitung.

„Welchen Teil willst du?", fragte er Sara.

„Die Wissenschaft."

„Was sonst."

In der nächsten Stunde genossen beiden das Frühstück und lasen die Zeitung. Und versuchten sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr sie die gemeinsame Zeit genossen und wie selbstverständlich es erschien.

* * *

TBC 


	10. Zweifel

Teil 10

Zwei Wochen später sah es in Grissoms Wohnung vollkommen verändert aus. Irgendwie war es passiert, dass alle Kisten ausgepackt oder zur Seite geschoben wurden.

Überall war Saras Handschrift zu erkennen und das ganze machte Grissom langsam Sorgen. Das Semester war fast vorbei und er sollte ein- statt auspacken. Aber weder er noch Sara gingen auf dieses Thema ein. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es vergessen hatte oder ob sie nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Aber vielleicht war es für sie auch ganz klar, dass sich ihre Wege trennen würden.

Seit einer Stunde saß er über der Arbeit und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sara saß im Sessel und beobachtete ihn.

„Grissom, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"

„Was ? Nein, ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr. Wollen wir etwas unternehmen?"

„Unternehmen ? Wir könnten ins Kino fahren?"

„Fahren ?" Es gab doch ein Kino in der Nebenstrasse. Erst dann fiel ihm ein, dass man sie ja nicht zusammen sehen durfte.

„Stört es dich gar nicht, dass wir uns verstecken müssen?"

Eigentlich wollte Grissom dieses Thema nicht anschneiden, aber nun war es zu spät.

„Eigentlich nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich vor einer Ehefrau oder Freundin versteckst, oder?"

Sara hatte noch immer nicht mehr über die mysteriöse Besucherin erfahren. Und sie konnte sie gut vorstellen, dass er eine Freundin in Las Vegas hatte.

„Willst du mich etwas fragen, Sara? Wenn ich eine feste Beziehung hätte, dann würdest du nicht hier sein. Wenn ich ein Versprechen gebe, dann stehe ich dazu."

So ein ernstes Gespräch wollte Sara eigentlich nicht führen, aber vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt einfach gekommen.

„Ich weiß. Es gibt nur so wenig was ich von dir weiß. Du redest nie über dich und dein Leben in Las Vegas."

„Weil es nicht mit uns zu tun hat. Wir haben von Anfang an gewusst, dass unsere Zeit hier begrenzt ist."

Er sah zu Sara hinüber. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Von sich selbst kannte er behaupten, dass er seine Gefühle kontrollieren konnte. Aber Sara. Sie hatte angeboten ihr Studium abzubrechen. Seinetwegen. Einfach so.

„Wenn du damit nicht mehr klarkommst, dann sollten wir vielleicht …"

„Nein, ich komme damit klar."

Sara war aufgestanden und zu Grissom gegangen.

„Wir müssen nicht ins Kino gehen, Professor."

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Grissom ging auf ihr Spiel ein. Eigentlich wollte er auch noch nicht dass die Zeit mit Sara zu Ende war. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass es mit jeden Tag schwerer werden würde sich von ihr zu trennen.

„Tatsächlich, Miss Sidle. Was haben Sie denn im Sinn?"

Sara stand auf und machte die Stereoanlage an.

„Ich wollte schon immer einen Striptease ausprobieren. Würde dir das Gefallen?"

Sie begann sich langsam zur Musik zu bewegen und bemerkte zuerst nichts von Grissoms Reaktion.

Als er aufstand, dachte er zuerst dass er zu ihr kam. Aber er ging an ihr vorbei und schaltete die Musik aus.

„Du musst das nicht machen."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Von müssen war keine Rede gewesen. Sie dachte, dass es ihnen beiden Spaß machen würde. Aber wenn sie Grissoms Gesichtsausdruck sah, dann war das eher nicht der Fall.

„Hey, ich wollte dir eine Freunde machen."

„Damit machst du mir keine Freude."

„Ok, das sehe ich. Entschuldige, kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich wollte dir nur gefallen."

Sie sah Grissom an und wartete auf eine Art Erklärung. Umsonst. Grissom hatte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch gesetzt und tat so als wenn er arbeitete.

Anscheinend hatte er auch kein Interesse mehr am Kino. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Sie waren jeden Abend und jede Nacht zusammen gewesen. Eine Pause schien im Moment eine gute Lösung zu sein.

Sie stand auf, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Dann gehe ich mal."

Er sah nicht einmal auf.

Langsam ging Sara zur Tür. Noch immer keine Reaktion.

Sie musste sich zwingen die Tür zu öffnen und nicht zu ihm zurück zu laufen. Nein, wenn er sie nicht hier haben wollte, dann war das so. Sie würde sich nicht aufdrängen.

Trotzdem dreht sie sich um und sagte leise: „Gute Nacht, Griss."

Dann fiel die Tür zu.

* * *

Grissom sah von seinem Buch auf. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass Sara gegangen war. Das war es doch was er wollte, oder?

Sara stand noch eine Weile vor der Tür und wartete darauf, dass Grissom kam und sie zurückholte. Vergeblich.

Grissom lag die halbe Nacht wach. Niemals hatte eine Frau sein Leben so beeinflusst. Sara war in seinen Gedanken und seinen Träumen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sich auf die Affäre einzulassen. Wie sollte er nur ohne sie leben?

Sara war daran gewöhnt, dass das Glück nicht anhielt. Sie hatte die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens mit diesem Mann verlebt und nun schien es zu Ende sein. Wie immer.

Mit diesem Gedanken fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Zwei Tage danach tauchte Sara zum ersten Mal wieder bei Grissom in der Universität auf. Sie hatte insgeheim auf einen Anruf von Grissom gewartet. Aber nun hatte sie aufgegeben und war in der Uni aufgetaucht. Da ihre eigentliche Arbeit beendet war, kümmerte sie sich inzwischen vor allem um seine Post und seine Termine.

Als erstes ging sie Grissoms Post durch und fand dabei auch einen großen Umschlag auf dem Betrifft: Sara Sidle stand.

Merkwürdig.

Sie war noch dabei den Umschlag zu drehen als Grissom hereinkam.

„Guten Morgen."

„Hallo, du siehst müde aus. Willst du trotzdem arbeiten?"

Müde war kein Ausdruck, dachte Grissom. Wenn er nicht wach gelegen hatte, dann dachte er daran wie er die Situation bereinigen konnte.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte er und es stimmte. Das war wahrscheinlich die Jugend. Sie war so jung. Zu jung für ihn?

„Danke. Griss, ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Atemlos wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie überlegt was ihr lieber war, das sofortige Ende oder eine schöne verbleibende Zeit. Und wenn sie letzteres wollte, dann musste sie Grissom das zeigen. Sonst würde er so tun als wenn es nie etwas zwischen ihnen gegeben hätte. So gut kannte sie ihn schon.

Mit ihrer Frage zeigte sie ihn was sie wollte und zeigte ihm einen Ausweg.

„Willst du das?"

Sie hätte ihm so gern gezeigt wie gern, aber das ging leider nicht. So nickte sie nur und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Und er lächelte zurück. „Gut."

„Ich habe deine Post durchgesehen und da gibt es einen Brief der mich betrifft. Worum geht es?"

Sie reichte ihm den Umschlag.

„Oh, das. Es geht um deine Arbeit. Ich habe sie nachdem ich sie gelesen hatte, an einen Kollegen geschickt. Sie war wirklich sehr gut. Aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich nicht aus persönlichen Gründen eine falsche Beurteilung abgebe. Es war zwar eine Zuarbeit für mich, aber sie geht in deine Akten ein und ich möchte einen Teil davon mit deinem Namen veröffentlichen."

Sara war sprachlos. Sie hatten kaum über ihre Beurteilung gesprochen. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass er nicht zufrieden mit ihr war und es nicht sagen wollte, weil sie zusammen waren. Aber er hatte ihr mehrfach gesagt, dass die Arbeit sehr gut war und man werde sehen. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass er eine so hohe Meinung von ihrer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit hatte. Sie konnte ihm gar nicht beschreiben wie viel ihr das bedeutete.

„Wirklich, das ist toll. Danke."

„Nicht nötig, die Arbeit war sehr gut und du hast es verdient. Kommst du heute Abend zum Essen?"

„Ja gern."

„Gut. Können wir dann mit der Arbeit beginnen?"

Professor Grissom war wieder da.

* * *

TBC 


	11. Die Party

Teil 11

Sara holte tief Luft. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen stark zu sein und Grissom bei seiner Abschiedsparty zu helfen.

Flashback

_Die letzte Woche war wunderschön. Ihre Dinner, die gemeinsamen Nächte und die Arbeit an der Universität waren von einer Melancholie überlagert, die Sara so noch nie erlebt hatte. Es war genauso wie es die Liebensgeschichten beschrieben. Sie versuchte sich jeden Moment mit Grissom einzuprägen, jedes Lächeln, jedes Wort und jede Geste. _

_Und in den Nächten lag sie neben ihm wach und fragte sich wie sie ohne ihn leben würde. Denn das würde sie müssen._

_Sie hatte vergeblich versucht Grissoms Gefühle zu analysieren. Ihm lag etwas an ihr. Das war klar. Aber war es ein Flirt oder ging es nur um Sex oder mochte er sie irgendwie? _

_Sara wollte das irgendwie nicht analysieren, aber es wäre doch schön zu wissen was sie ihm bedeutete. _

Und nun war sie auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro um die Party zu betreuen. Sie hatte Grissom erst auf die Idee gebracht und dann voller Elan die Organisation übernommen. Seine Kollegen waren mehr als überrascht als sie die Einladungen verteilte. Seit 6 Monaten war er an der Universität, hatte sich bei fast keiner offiziellen Einladung sehen lassen und nun gab er eine Abschiedsparty. Aber fast alle sagten zu und so standen 20 Leute auf Saras Einladungsliste und die musste sie alle in Grissoms kleinem Büro unterbringen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte sie Spaß an der Sache und Grissoms ironische Bemerkungen konnten ihre Laune überhaupt nicht trüben. Ein wenig zu denken gab ihr allerdings die Frage als was er sie vorstellen sollte. Erst da wurde ihr wieder klar, dass ihre Beziehung geheim war. So musste sie als seine Assistentin auftreten und damit gehörte sie eigentlich nicht zu den Gästen, die die Party genossen. Nein, sie war da als Angestellte. Aber solange sie wusste, dass sie zu ihm gehörte, wäre alles gut.

* * *

Sara hatte sich mit Grissom verabredet und sie war zwei Stunden vor Beginn des Empfanges wie Grissom zu sagen pflegte, da. Von Grissom eine Spur. Sara wunderte sich zwar, konnte sich aber keine Ablenkung erlauben. Die Tische mussten dekoriert werden, Geschirr und Gläser verteilt und dann kamen schon die Platten mit den Häppchen an. Kurz vor Beginn war Grissom immer noch nicht da und Sara begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Normalerweise hätte er doch angerufen und Bescheid gesagt. So konnte Sara nur hoffen, dass die ersten Gäste nicht vor dem Gastgeber eintrafen.

Jetzt konnte sie eigentlich nur noch eins tun, sich selbst vorzubreiten. Lange hatte sie überlegt was sie anziehen. Nichts auffälliges, nichts Elegantes. Aber Grissom sollte es gefallen. Am Ende hatte sie sich für eine schwarze Hose entschieden und dazu eine weiße, leicht glänzende Bluse entschieden. Ihre inzwischen wieder etwas längeren Haare fielen in leichten Locken auf die Schultern. Sara schaute in den Spiegel und lächelte sich zufrieden an. Die Party konnte beginnen.

* * *

Das er sich unwohl fühlte, war die Untertreibung des Tages. Er hatte Sara versprochen bei der Vorbereitung des Empfanges zu helfen und nun kam er zu spät. Und er brachte auch noch einen Überraschungsgast mit.

„Catherine, bist du endlich fertig. Wir kommen zu spät."

„Ja, ja.", tönte es aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Nur noch einen kleinen Moment. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Grissom stöhnte auf. Das sagte sie seit einer halben Stunde. Anscheinend probierte sie alle Kleider an, die sie dabei hatte. Mit Sara hatte er so etwas nie erlebt. Wenn sie sagte, sie wäre fertig, dann war sie es auch und das Ergebnis war in seinen Augen perfekt. Sie sah einfach immer toll aus.

Wie er ihr Catherine erklären sollte, dass wusste er auch noch nicht. So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er Catherines Auftritt nicht.

„Hey Gil, was sagst du."

Sie hatte ein dunkelrotes Kleid an und der tiefe Ausschnitt war selbst von Grissom nicht zu übersehen. Und als ganz normaler Mann gab er zu, dass Catherine sehr gut aussah. Aber das wusste sie genau und so verlor jedes Kompliment ihren Wert, denn nichts anderes erwartete Catherine. Sara dagegen wurde immer ein wenig verlegen, wenn er ihr sagte wie gut sie aussah.

„Du siehst toll aus. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

Catherine rollte mit den Augen. Dieser Mann war einfach unverbesserlich. Jeder andere hatte Stielaugen bekommen, aber nicht Gil Grissom. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Ja, wir können gehen. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf diese Sara. Ist sie so eine typische Labormaus?"

„Labormaus? Sara ? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, wenn sie für dich arbeitet."

„Catherine, du arbeitest doch eigentlich auch für mich, oder?"

Damit brachte er sie zumindest für eine Weile zum Schweigen.

* * *

Sara wurde immer aufgeregter. Die ersten Gäste waren eingetroffen und schienen sich über Grissoms Fehlen nicht zu wundern. Sie fragte sich welches Bild seine Kollegen von ihm hatten. Auf jeden Fall war ihnen die Party wichtiger als das Treffen mit Grissom.

Und sie war froh, dass sie auf eine Musikanlage bestanden hatte. Leise Melodien lockerten die Atmosphäre auf und auch Sara begann sich nach dem ersten Glas Wein zu entspannen. Was konnte sie auch sonst tun? Wenn Grissom etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre, dann hätte sie es erfahren. So konnte sie nur annehmen, dass er auf dem Weg war.

„Gil, warum hetzt du so? Zu einer Party kann man auch zu spät kommen."

„Nicht wenn man der Gastgeber ist und nicht wenn es sich um einen Empfang handelt."

Saras Namen wollte er in Catherines Gegenwart nicht noch einmal erwähnen. Sie würde sich schon genug wundern, wenn sie sie sah.

Als sie das Uni-Gebäude betraten, war leise Musik zu hören. Mehrere Personen schienen dorthin zu gehen wo die Musik herkam und wenn Grissom die Situation richtig einschätzte, dann waren es mehr als 20 Gäste. Kleine Gruppen standen im Flur und gerade machten sich 2 ältere Studenten daran, die Bürotür auszuhängen und einen Tisch heraus zutragen.

Hilflos verfolgte Sara das Geschehen. Der Erfolg der Party war schön und gut, aber die Getränke würden nie ausreichen. Und nun begann man sogar den Flur mit ein zu beziehen. Sie schaute in die Menge. Rund 40 Personen, und noch immer kein Grissom. Was sollte sie nur machen? Am besten erst einmal mehr Wein, Bier und Mineralwasser bestellen und dann noch etwas zum Knabbern.

Aber bei der Lautstärke konnte sie nicht telefonieren und deshalb machte sich Sara auf den Weg ein Telefon zu suchen. Die vierte Bürotür war nicht verschlossen und ohne zu zögern betrat sie das Zimmer. So verpasste sie den Auftritt von Grissom and Catherine.

* * *

Catherine hatte sich bei Grissom eingehakt und genoss ihren Auftritt. Alle Blicke richteten sich sofort auf sie.

„Grissom, wo haben sie denn Ihre Freundin so lange versteckt?", war die am häufigsten gestellte Frage in den ersten Minuten.

Catherine lachte auf.  
"In Las Vegas."

„Tatsächlich. Und was tun Sie dort?"

Catherine warf Grissom einen provozierenden Blick zu. Was war die richtige Antwort?

„Na ja, bisher hatte ich zwei Jobs tagsüber Tänzerin und an Abend bin ich CSI, wie Grissom."

Damit erreichte sie die erhoffte Wirkung. Als sie sich umdrehte fiel ihr Blick auf eine junge Frau, die in der Tür stand.

Grissom folgte ihrem Blick und sah Sara. Er ging auf sie zu.

„Sara, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war. Ich habe überraschend Besuch bekommen."

„Das sehe ich. Wer ist sie?"

Sara hasste sich für den eifersüchtigen Unterton, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Die Frau dort war so – voller Selbstbewusstsein und Sex.

„Das ist Catherine."

Sara erinnerte sich an den Namen. Die Kollegin aus Las Vegas. Kollegin oder mehr.

„Gil, stellst du mich vor?"

„Natürlich. Das ist Sara. Meine Assistentin."

Catherine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war also die bewusste Sara. Die hatte sie sich aber ganz anders vorgestellt.

Sie ging auf Sara zu und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Catherine Willows."

--------

TBC


	12. Ein letztes Mal

Teil 12

„Hallo, mein Name ist Catherine Willows."

Von diesem Moment an, war der Abend für Sara gelaufen. Kaum einer der Gäste nahm sie wahr. Sie kam sich vor wie ein unsichtbares Dienstmädchen. Und als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, behandelte sie Catherine von oben herab. Es war nicht zum Aushalten.

Der Einzige der sie an diesem Abend nicht aus den Augen lies war Grissom. Hatte er etwa Angst, dass sie sich schlecht benehmen würde. Niemals !

Schließlich hatte sie Stil und war ganz anders als diese „Tänzerin". Also ruhig Blut. Am Ende war sie es mit der Grissom die Nacht verbringen würde. Sie stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Oder etwa nicht ?

Catherine würde doch wieder abreisen. Sara war froh als die ersten Gäste gingen. Auch wenn sich diese bei Catherine für den schönen Abend bedankten. Was für eine Demütigung.

Grissom sah, dass Saras Stimmung immer schlechter wurde. Er ging zu ihr hinüber und sprach sie leise an.

„Es tut mir so leid."

Sie sagte nichts.

„Catherine kann so …."

„Gemein sein?", vollendete sie den Satz.

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen. Sie denkt einfach nicht nach. Und sie liebt Aufmerksamkeit über alles."

„Das stimmt wohl."

„Aber der Abend ist dein Erfolg. Du hast es sehr gut organisiert. Danke."

Endlich lächelte sie wieder.

„Grissom, sehe wir uns nach der Party?"

Sie meinte natürlich heute Nacht. Aber als sie Grissoms Gesicht sah, hatte sie ihre Antwort.

„Aber du reist doch morgen ab?"

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gebeten Catherine ins Hotel zu schicken.

„Honey es tut mir leid. Catherine hat mir keine Wahl gelassen."

Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich unter Kontrolle.

Natürlich war das nicht der Abschied, den er sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber was sollte er machen.

Catherine hatte sich bei ihm eingenistet und würde morgen beim Packen helfen und dann mit ihm nach Las Vegas zurückfahren.

„Ich dachte wir haben noch eine Nacht zusammen, ein letztes Mal wollte ich …"

Sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu Ende sagen, denn Grissom wusste was sie meinte.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Grissom entschied in diesem Moment, dass er sie so nicht gehen lassen konnte.

„Die Gäste sind bald weg und ich kann Catherine in mein Apartment schicken. Ich helfe dir beim Aufräumen und wir haben dann noch etwas Zeit."

Sara nickte.

„Gut, dann rede ich mit Catherine."

Fast hätte er Sara einen Kuss gegeben. Sie lächelte als er zu Catherine hinüberging und ihr die Situation erklärte.

* * *

Kurz darauf verlies Catherine die Party und eine halbe Stunde später waren beide allein. Sie räumten ohne Hektik alles weg, hängten die Tür wieder ein und zum Schluss mussten sie zwei Mal zu den Mülltonnen laufen. Dann war alles geschafft und sie setzten sich auf Grissoms Couch.

Endlich allein. Grissom nahm ihre Hand.

„Trotz allem war es ein schöner Abend. Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Sara wurde rot.

„Danke."

Kein anderer Mann hatte das je zu ihr gesagt.

Verlegenheit machte sich breit. Dann lehnte sich Grissom zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie. Sie rutschte an ihn heran und erwiderte die Küsse.

Grissom stöhnte auf. Nur Sara konnte soviel Leidenschaft in ihm auslösen.

„Warte einen Moment."

„Bitte Grissom. Ich will dich. Ein letztes Mal."

„Sara, ich will nur die Tür abschließen."

Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und auf dem Rückweg zog er seine Jacke aus. Dabei lies der Sara nicht aus den Augen.

Zu Saras Überraschung hielt er ihr die Hand hin und zog sie hoch.

„Komm, ich will mit dir Tanzen."

Er nahm Sara in den Arm und sie wiegten sich zur Musik.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.", hörte sich Grissom zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, Sara zu verlassen.

Er löste sich von ihr und schaute sie an.

Langsam begann er sie auszuziehen. Und Sara öffnete seinen Gürtel und fuhr mit der Hand in seine Hosen.

Er stöhnte auf.

„Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt, Grissom. Laß mich dich lieben. Ein letztes Mal."

Sie meinte es ernst. Das letzte Mal sollte unvergesslich sein.

Grissom drängte sie in Richtung Schreibtisch und hob sie hoch. So hatte er einen besseren Blick und Zugang auf ihre Brüste. Er streifte ihre Bluse ab und öffnete den BH. Dann nahm er ihre Brüste in die Hand und begann sie abwechselnd zu küssen. Nach einer Weile hielt es Sara nicht mehr aus.

"Grissom, warte."

Sie stand auf und zog sich ihre Hosen und den Slip aus. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf den Tisch und schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Als er ganz nahe war, rieb sie sich an ihn.

„Sara, bitte. Wir sollten zum Sofa gehen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du willst doch nicht auf den Schreibtisch."

„Doch, genau das will ich."

Allein die Vorstellung erregte Grissom noch mehr.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang. Am Ziel angekommen öffnete er ihre Beine und berührte sie.

Sara lies ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken. Sie würde seine Berührungen so sehr vermissen.

Grissom entledigte sich seiner Hose und fuhr mit der Hand an seinem Penis entlang.

„Schau mich an, Sara."

Sie sah wie er seinen Penis rieb. Vorsichtig rutschte sie ihm entgegen.

„Tu es."

Das lies sich Grissom kein zweites Mal sagen. Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein und wartete dann ein paar Sekunden.

Als er Saras entrücktes Lächeln sah, begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Dabei sagte er ihr all die Dinge, die er ihr sonst nicht sagen würde.

„Du bist so sexy" und „Niemand kann mich so anmachen"

Und Sara zog ihn an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr was er hören wollte.

Wie toll er war, wie stark. Wie sehr sie es liebte, wenn er in ihr war. Und das er immer ihr gehören wurde.

Beider Bewegung wurde immer frenetischer, der Schreibtisch knarrte unter den Bewegungen, hielt aber stand, auch als beide zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Grissom blieb stehen und hielt Sara fest als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Dann hob er sie hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa.

Dann legte er sich neben sie. Sie sagten kein Wort, sahen sich nur an.

Beiden ging soviel durch den Kopf. Das halbe Jahr hatte sie verändert. Sie waren ein Team geworden.

* * *

TBC


	13. Abschied auf Raten

Denkt daran - Keep jorja bei cbs. Mailt oder schickt Briefe. Sonst gibt es bald kein GSR mehr !

* * *

13

Schweigend lagen beide nebeneinander.

Sara durchbrach die Stille als erster.

„Griss, was machen wir jetzt?"

Er küsste sie sanft.

„Ich gehe zurück nach Las Vegas und Du machst Deinen Abschluss und bekommst irgendwann den Nobelpreis für Physik."

„Wirklich ? Bist du unter die Hellseher gegangen ?"

„Nein, aber ich weiß, dass du alles erreichst was du dir vornimmst."

Grissom wusste nicht wie recht er damit hatte. Sie hatte es wirklich nur so weit gebracht, weil sie einen starken Willen hatte. Und auch deshalb lag sie nun in Grissoms Armen.

„Und wenn ich CSI werden will ?"

„Du wärst bestimmt ein guter, nein ein sehr guter CSI. Aber du solltest es nicht meinetwegen werden. Sara, ich meine es ernst. Mache so wichtige Entscheidungen nicht von mir abhängig. Versprich es mir."

„Grissom, ich mach nur was für mich wichtig ist. Und vielleicht ist das CSI richtig für mich", erwiderte Sara.

Mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen. Wenn er wegging, dann würde Sara ihr Leben weiterführen. Ohne ihn.

„Wir sollten aufstehen. Ich habe keine Vorlesungen und könnte dir beim Packen helfen."

Grissom sah sie bedauernd an.

„Catherine wird auch da sein."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Trotzdem. Ich ziehe mich im Wohnheim um und komme dann. Soll ich Frühstück mitbringen ?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

Sara stand auf, gab Grissom einen Kuß und verschwand im Bad. Nach wenigen Augenblicken tauchte sie angezogen wieder auf und verlies leise das Büro.

Grissom sah ihr hinterher und hatte das Gefühl, dass dies der letzte intime Moment für lange Zeit gewesen war.

Später am Morgen 

Kaum hatte Grissom die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen, da kam ihm Catherine entgegen.

„Und bist du sie losgeworden ? Das Mädchen, diese Sara."

„Sie ist kein Mädchen und sie kommt zum Frühstück.

Catherine stöhnte auf.

„Ich dachte wir wollen so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Las Vegas."

„Cath, ich habe dich nicht gebeten zu kommen. Sara frühstückt mit uns, wir packen und dann fahren wir ab."

Er sah sie an.

„Ich gehe kurz duschen. Bitte zieh dich an. Sara bekommt sonst einen falschen Eindruck."

Catherine sah an sich herunter. Jeder andere Mann hätte sie mit den Augen verschlungen. Aber nicht Grissom. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte dann, aber Grissom interessierte sich eindeutig für Frauen. Und sehr für diese Sara. Nur gut, dass sie heute nach Las Vegas zurückfuhren.

Sie würde später trotzdem noch einmal auf Sara zurückkommen.

Als Sara die Wohnungstür aufschloss, hörte sie laute Geräusche und Stimmen. Sara versuchte sich bemerkbar zu machen, aber erfolglos.

So hörte sie Teile des Gespräches mit.

„Gil, was willst du nun wegen dieses Mädchens machen?", fragte Catherine neugierig.

„Ich will nicht mit dir über sie reden."

„Mag sein. Aber die Frage ist doch, willst du die Beziehung mit ihr weiterführen."

Grissom sah Catherine an. Genau das war die Frage. Dabei hatte er sie eigentlich schon beantwortet und das machte es so schwer.

Auch Catherine sah seinen traurigen Blick: Sie ging zu ihm herüber und nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Ich kann dir helfen sie loszuwerden."

Als Sara das hörte war sie wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Loswerden ?

Was meinte diese Frau damit? Sie sollte sich langsam bemerkbar machen, aber die Neugier war einfach zu groß.

So hörte sie was Catherine Grissom vorschlug.

„Du kannst ihr doch erzählen, dass ich deine Freundin bin. So wie du mir Sara geschildert hast, wird sie das bestimmt nicht tolerieren. Und du musst nicht einmal lügen."

Grissom wusste genau was Catherine damit sagen wollte. Sie waren Freunde, aber kein Paar. Aber so wie Catherine in Saras Anwesenheit aufgetreten war, konnte Sara auch etwas anderes vermuten. Und Catherines Zweideutigkeit machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Sara war überrascht als sie das hörte. Sie hatte Grissom gefragt, ob er eine Freundin in Las Vegas hatte und er hatte das verneint. Was stimmt nun? Was sollte sie davon halten. Aber bevor sie weiter zweifelte, hörte sie Grissoms Antwort.

„Catherine, hör auf damit. Ich will Sara nicht loswerden - wie du es so unpassend beschreibst. Wir haben gemeinsam entschieden, dass es eine Beziehung auf Zeit ist. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde, sie zu verlassen."

tbc


	14. Der Traum

Hi, noch immer läuft die Keep Jorja on CSI Kampagne. Ich habe mal eine deutsche Seite mit Informationen ins Nezt gestellt. Man findet sie unter meiner grissomandsara.de/keep/index. und htm ! Also macht mit und schickt Postkarten aus Eurer Stadt an CBS !

* * *

Teil 14

Nun war er gekommen, der Moment des Abschieds.

Catherine hatte gemerkt, dass sie störte und war schon zum Auto gegangen.

Jetzt waren sie beide allein. Sie sahen sich vielleicht zum letzten Mal und wußten nicht wohin mit ihren Gefühlen. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Schließlich hielt es Grissom nicht mehr aus.

„Komm her."

Sara nahm seine ausgestreckte Handund er zog sie an sich.

„Ich werde dich vermissen."

Bevor sie das gleiche sagen konnte, küßte er sie.

Nicht zärlich und langsam, sondern voller Leidenschaft und in dem Wissen, dass er sich an diesen Kuss immer erinnern wollte.

Er drängte Sara zurück ins Apartement.

„Sara, vergiß mich nicht. Bitte.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Niemals, dachte Sara.

Abrupt löste sich Grissom von ihr. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verlies er hastig die Wohnung und lief zum Auto.

Sara folgte ihm nicht. Sie wollte keine Szene machen, schon garnicht vor Catherine. Stattdessen ging sie zum Fenster und sah wie Grissom ins Auto einsteigen wollte.

Bitte, schau hoch. Bitte Grissom. Ein letzter Blick.

Und als wenn er ihre Gedanken gehört hatte, sah Grissom hoch.

Sie sieht so einsam aus und so jung. Und so schön. Wie soll ich nur ohne sie leben.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich ein letztes Mal, dann stieg Grissom ein und fuhr mit Catherine davon.

* * *

Das Semester war vorbei und Sara war fast allein im Wohnheim. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht darüber nachgedacht was sie in den Ferien machen würde. Und nun war es ihr egal. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie aß kaum etwas. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie über ihren Büchern oder sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte vor sich hin.

Irgendwie drehten sich ihre Gedanken im Kreis. Sie dachte an die Zeit mit Grissom, wie sehr sie ihn vermißte. Ob er überhaupt noch an sie dachte?

In ihrem Innern wußte sie, dass er sie nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Aber wie tief seine Gefühle für sie waren, dass wußte sie nicht.

* * *

Seit seiner Rückkehr war Grissom nicht mehr der Alte. Nur Catherine wußte warum. Aber sie war nicht besonders beunruhigt, denn wie hies es so schön die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und er würde diese Frau aus San Francisco bald vergessen.

* * *

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und alles schien wie früher.

Und eines Morgens wachte er auf und er hatte das Gefühl alles würde wieder gut werden. Es lag an dem Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, denn es schien ihm wichtig. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Sara war bei ihm gewesen. In seinem Haus, in Las Vegas. In seinem Traum stand sie in seiner Küche. Sie lag in seinem Bett, stand am Fenster mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet.

Es war ein wundervoller Traumgewesen. Und Grissom hatte das Gefühl, wenn er nur lange genug warten würde und Vertrauen und Geduld bewies, dann würde sein Traum Wirklichkeit werden.

Mit einem Lächeln stand er auf.

* * *

Ich bin etwas mit der Keep Jorja on CSI Kampagne beschäftigt. Deshalb ein kurzes, aber hoffentlich trotzdem schönes Kapitel ? 


	15. Sin City

Ein kleines Vorwort.

Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte mit dem letzten Kapitel zu Ende sein. Aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Es ist manchmal recht schwer das zu erklären. Auf jeden Fall, es geht vorerst weiter.

Ich habe das Sahara ausgesucht, weil wir dort beim YTDAW-Fantreffen gewohnt haben. Und es ist wirklich so, dass ab Mittag die Achterbahn am/über und um den Pool entlang fährt. Komischerweise stören die Geräusche nach einer Weile nicht mehr. Außer man achtet darauf .

* * *

Kapitel 15

Sin City

„Verdammt, ich habe doch alles versucht. Was soll ich nur machen?", dachte Sara nicht zum ersten Mal

Und seit Grissoms Abreise hatte sich Sara wirklich mit allen Dingen abgelenkt – mit Arbeiten, mit Sport und zu guter letzt mit Alkohol. Nichts half. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Seine Augen, seine Berührungen, sein Lächeln.

Verdammt!

Was hatte er nur mit ihr angestellt.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie längst vergessen. Sie hatte in den ganzen Monaten nichts von ihm gehört. Keine Antwort, kein Danke schön für seine Sachen, die sie ihm hinterher geschickt hatte.

So höflich hätte er wenigstens seien können.

Dabei hatte sie extra alles ins Labor geschickt, auch weil sie keine private Adresse hatte.

Sara fragte sich, ob Grissom in Las Vegas ein anderer Mann war. Mit all den schönen Frauen, dem Glitter und Flitter der Stadt, all den Abenteuern die sie bot.

Vielleicht hatte das Semester an der Universität eine Abwechslung für ihn dargestellt?

Sara hatte so viele unbeantwortete Fragen und es wurden täglich mehr.

Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte ihre Reisetasche hervor. Sie würde sich vor Ort ein Bild machen. Als Wissenschaftlerin war es manchmal notwendig die Universität zu lassen.

Zwei Stunden später stand Sara am Flughafen und bestieg das Flugzeug nach Las Vegas. Die Reise konnte beginnen.

* * *

Las Vegas

Catherine wurde aus Grissom nicht mehr schlau. In den ersten Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte er sich immer mehr zurückgezogen. Dann folgte eine Phase in der er gut gelaunt und voller Elan durch das Labor lief.

Alle fragten sich wie lange das anhalten würde und wirklich, genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auf.

Seit neuestem hatte Grissom die Sin City für sich entdeckt. Natürlich merkte man ihm im Labor nichts an, aber Brass fand seinen Mitarbeiter immer öfter in den Casinos.

So auch heute. Und diesmal war Brass an dem Punkt angekommen an dem er mit seinem Freund und Kollegen zu reden hatte. Er war immerhin der Chef eines guten Teams und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass ein persönlicher Absturz schnell gehen würde.

So saß er an einem Morgen im Casino neben Gil Grissom und sah ihm zu wie er den zweiten Whiskey bestellte. Anscheinend genug um Brass Fragen zu beantworten.

„Ich sollte nicht trinken, Brass. Nur – an manchen Tagen kann ich einfach nicht schlafen und da hilft ein wenig Alkohol. Wenn ich die Augen schließe dann sehe ich sie. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das alles ganz anders gedacht."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich habe von ihr geträumt und darauf gewartet, dass sie zu mir kommt."

„Wer, Gil ? Von wem redest du?"

„Von Sara. Sie ist nicht gekommen. Ich habe nichts von ihr gehört."

Oh, nun verstand Brass. Das war die Studentin von der Catherine gesprochen hatte. Sie war der Meinung, dass sie viel zu jung für Grissom sei.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du noch Kontakt zu ihr hast?"

Grissom bestellte ein drittes Glas.

„Nein, wir haben nichts vereinbart, aber ich dachte … Ich habe von ihr geträumt."

Brass lächelte. Für einen Wissenschaftler wie Gil Grissom war ein Traum etwas Unwirkliches. Etwas was nicht bewiesen werden konnte. Und trotzdem - ein unerfüllter Traum war verantwortlich dafür, dass er unglücklich war.

„Gil, du weißt schon, dass ein Traum nicht wahr werden muss, oder?"

Grissom nahm einen weiteren Schluck bevor er die Frage seines Freundes beantwortete.

„Natürlich. Aber ich dachte, wenn man es sich ganz besonders wünscht …"

Grissom hörte auf zu reden. Er wusste, dass es sein Gerede eigentlich keinen Sinn machte. Der Alkohol löste nicht nur seine Zunge, er vernebelte auch seine Gedanken.

Plötzlich ging Brass Pager los. Bedauernd stand dieser auf.

„Gil, kommst du allein zurecht?"

„Natürlich."

Brass war sich da nicht so sicher als er das Casino verlies.

* * *

Sara hatte den erstbesten Hotelshuttle von Flughafen genommen und nun stand sie vor dem Sahara. Es war nicht so wichtig wo sie wohnte, es musste bezahlbar sein. Und sauber.

Obwohl das Hotel schon etwas älter war, sah es gut aus. Sara beobachtete fasziniert wie die Achterbahn anscheinend durch das Gebäude fuhr.

Hoffentlich lag ihr Zimmer nicht auf dieser Seite des Hotels.

Mit der Reisetasche in der Hand ging sie zur Rezeption und buchte ein Zimmer für eine Woche. Mehr Geld hatte sie nicht und die Zeit musste reichen um das Geheimnis der Stadt zu erkunden.

Ihr Reiseführer hatte empfohlen am Vormittag den Pool zu nutzen, da wäre es leer und noch nicht so heiß. Sie zog sich ihren Bikini an, ein T-Shirt und kurze Hosen darüber und machte sich auf den Weg. Fast konnte man meinen, dass sie eine normale Touristin war.

* * *

Grissom merkte, dass er langsam müde wurde. Mit dieser Menge kein Wunder und mit soviel Alkohol im Blut sollte er eigentlich gut schlafen.

Ohne von Sara zu träumen.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Ausgang des Casinos. Diese vielen Lichter und Geräusche, die die Automaten machen, gingen ihm heute besonders auf die Nerven.

Er sollte wirklich nichts mehr trinken.

Als er an den Fahrstühlen vorbei lief, öffneten sich die Türen und eine Gruppe von Menschen stürzte an ihm vorbei.

Touristen, dachte er kurz, bevor er stehenblieb.

Dann sah er Sara.


	16. Wiedersehen

Kapitel 16

„Sara", flüsterte Grissom. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so viel getrunken hatte oder konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich in Vegas war.

Die Gruppe teilte sich und bevor Grissom weiter nachdenken konnte, rief er der Frau, die in Richtung Pool ging, hinterher.

„Sara".

Schon beim Aussteigen hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt, hatte sie nicht ihren Namen gehört? Da war es noch einmal, dieser Klang. Nur Grissom sprach ihren Namen so aus.

Sara blieb stehen und sah sich um. Da stand er. Mit einem ungläubigen Blick, dass sie laut auflachen musste. Um so mehr als er dann mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu ging und vorsichtig am Arm berührte.

„Bist du wirklich hier? Es ist kein Traum?"

Aber selbst wenn es ein Traum wäre, Grissom hatte beschlossen, dass er daraus das Beste machen würde. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, zog er sie zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Sara war zu überrascht als dass sie sich dagegen gewehrte. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet ihm wieder nah zu sein. Aber dann merkte sie, dass Grissom nicht nüchtern war.

Eigentlich hatte er sonst nur ein oder zwei Gläser Wein oder Bier getrunken. Aber das war eindeutig mehr.

Sanft versuchte sie sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Es ist nicht der Alkohol, Griss. Ich bin wirklich hier."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Es ist noch früh am Vormittag. Hast du hier im Casino gefeiert?"

Grissom wurde plötzlich ganz mulmig zu mute. Es war sicher das Beste eine Antwort zu vermeiden. Und so antwortete Grissom mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Sara, was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe ein Zimmer im Sahara."

Beide wussten, dass das nicht die Frage war, aber Saras Antwort provozierte Grissom.

„Tatsächlich ?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Willst du es sehen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie zurück zum Fahrstuhl.

Grissom folgte ihr ohne zu zögern. Sie fuhren mit einer größeren Gruppe von Menschen in die 15.Etage und stiegen dort aus.

Beide wussten was passieren würde, wenn sie das Zimmer betraten.

Sara war hin- und hergerissen. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst und ihm schien es genauso zu gehen. Aber sollte sie dem Verlangen nachgeben und sofort mit ihm schlafen?

Nur 5 Minuten nach dem sie sich wiedergesehen hatten? Was würde Grissom von ihr halten?

Grissom hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht nur die Aussicht zeigen wollte. Er konnte an nicht anderes denken als ihr ganz nah zu sein.

Was wollte er eigentlich? Sie lieben, mit ihr schlafen, Sex haben?

Vielleicht lag es am Alkohol, dass nur ein Gedanke in Grissoms Kopf kreisten.

Sara und ein Bett !

TBC

* * *

Und wenn alle ganz lieb und brav sind, dann gibt es ein weiteres Kapitel.

Aber natürlich sind wir das, oder ?


	17. Fast ein Date

**Nun hat sie also begonnen - die Sara-lose-Zeit. Also bis sie zurückkommt gibt es Fanfictions zum Trost !**

* * *

Kapitel 17 

Als Sara das Zimmer betrat, hatte sie noch keine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Soll ich dir die Aussicht zeigen?"

„Sara, ich bin nicht wirklich an Las Vegas von oben interessiert."

„Oh."

Sie stand am Fenster und merkte wie Grissom langsam näher kam und sie von hinten umfasste.

„Las Vegas sehe ich jeden Tag, dich habe ich immer nur im Traum gesehen. Es ist so lange her, dass ich dich in der Realität berührt habe."

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss seine Berührungen.

Deshalb war sie nach Las Vegas gekommen, oder?

„Ich bin als Touristin hier. Du kannst mir die Stadt zeigen. Wir können ausgehen. Wie ganz normale Menschen."

„Wenn du das willst, dann machen wir das. Später."

„Versprochen ?"

Sie drehte sich zum ihm um und küsste ihn.

„Ich könnte dir den Pool zeigen oder das Bett?"

„Das Bett."

Aber es war nicht Sara, die den Weg wies.

„Ich glaube, dass ich noch nie Sex in diesem Hotel hatte."

Sara stoppte in ihre Bewegung. Sie wollte sich gerade ihr T-Shirt ausziehen. Der Satz zerstörte irgendwie die Stimmung. Sie konnte nicht anders.

„In den anderen Hotels schon ?"

„Sweetheart, so habe ich es nicht gemeint."

Sara nickte.

„Ich weiß. Entschuldigung."

Er sah sie an. So sehr es sich auch wünschte, der Sex wusste warten.

Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Komm zeig mir den Pool. Und dann gehen wir etwas essen. Besser ?"

„Sehr. Ich ziehe mir etwas anderes an. Wartest du unten?"

x

Zehn Minuten später nahm Sara den Fahrstuhl nach unten.

Sie nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit und beobachte Grissom.

Sie war wirklich hier und sie hatte ihn gleich am ersten Tag wieder gesehen. Und seine Gefühle für sie waren anscheinend noch die Selben. Nicht dass sie jemals darüber gesprochen hatten.

Aber das konnte sie ihm wirklich nicht vorwerfen, denn ihre eigenen Gefühle versteckte sie schon aus Gewohnheit.

Grissom war der erste Mann, der sie gefesselt hatte und sie hatte sich erlaubt ihm näher zu kommen.

Und nun war sie hier. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah doch ganz normal aus. Vielleicht sollte sie versuchen ein normales Leben zu führen.

x

Grissom hatte sich inzwischen ein Wasser bestellt und war fast nüchtern. Aber er konnte wirklich etwas zu Essen brauchen.

Als Sara ihm entgegenkam, ein einem hellen Sommerkleid, da fühlte er sich wie auf einem ersten Date. Er nahm ihre Hand.

„Komm ich zeig dir mein Lieblingsrestaurant."

* * *

TBC


	18. Sex in Las Vegas

Ok, zum Wochenende endlich ein neues Kapitel. Es ist nicht jugendfrei. Entschuldigung schon im Voraus !

* * *

Sara saß neben Grissom und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Am liebsten hätte sie weiter gelacht, aber als Grissom sie ansah, lies sie es lieber sein. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie noch immer kein offenes Restaurant in Las Vegas gefunden. Sicher es gab einige, aber Grissom wollte Sara etwas bieten.

„Ich bin so wütend." sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Wirklich?", versuchte Sara zu scherzen.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Du musst denken, dass ich dir nicht zu bieten habe."

„Unsinn. Du hast einiges zu bieten."

Unbewusst legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und fuhr langsam hin und her.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie überrascht nichts mehr von ihr zu hören.

„Ja, sicher. Du hast ja Recht. Trotzdem."

Sara ließ ihre Hand auf seinem Bein liegen und sah ihn an.

„Oh. Entschuldige."

„Kein Problem."

„Honey, kommst du mit zu mir nach Hause?"

Sara nickte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Schritt liegen blieb.

Sie hörte ihn aufstöhnen.

„Soll ich es lassen?"

„Nein, es ist wunderbar. Ich vergesse fast den Weg nach Hause."

Sie lachte auf.

„So gut ?"

„Mmmm."

„Wir sind gleich da."

Grissom sah auf die Straße und versuchte nicht über die Zweideutigkeit nachzudenken.

Minuten später fuhr er sein Auto in die Einfahrt und machte den Motor aus. Bevor Sara aussteigen konnte, griff er nach ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Komm her."

Sara lächelte und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Sie presste ihren Mund auf seinen.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja."

„Und was ?"

Statt einer Antwort begann er Sara Nacken zu küssen.

„Was willst du, Grissom?"

„Ich will dich, unter mir, ihn mir, über mir."

„Oh Gott, hör auf so zu reden. Ich bin schon genug erregt und wenn du so mit mir redest, komme ich gleich."

Abrupt löste sich Grissom von ihr und brachte Sara damit aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Gehen wir ins Haus."

* * *

Ungeduldig zog Grissom Sara in sein Schlafzimmer.

Als er anfing sich auszuziehen, trat Sara auf ihn zu und stoppte seine Bewegungen.

„Darf ich?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, begann sie sein Hemd zu öffnen und zog es ihm dann aus. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie über seinen Oberkörper und seine Arme. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und begann ihn zu küssen.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich von ihm.

„Kannst du meinen Reißverschluss öffnen?"

Grissom nickte. Er drehte Sara um so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Von hinten griff er nach ihrem Reißverschluss und lies ihn langsam nach unten gleiten. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand in ihre Hose.

Sie war so bereit für ihn. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er hin und her, bis Sara immer schneller atmete.

„Warte. Ich will dich ansehen."

Sie stieg aus ihrer Hose und drehte sich wieder um.

„Zeig mir wie sehr du mich willst."

Sara legte sich aufs Bett und wartete auf ihn.

Grissom hatte schon immer Saras Beine bewundert, nun hatte er den besten Blick auf sie.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren, strich der an ihnen entlang, bis er am Ziel angelangt war.

„Soll ich?", fragte er als seine Hand in ihren Slip fuhr.  
Sara biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte nur.

Lächelnd zog er ihn herunter.

„Du siehst so toll aus. Als wenn du es nicht erwarten kannst. Hab ich Recht? Keine Geduld mehr ?"

„Nein, bitte Grissom. Fass mich an."

Er nickte. Mit seinem Daumen begann er sie zu reiben und Sara fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Es war so viel besser als sie es sich in ihrer Phantasie vorgestellt hatte, viel besser als wenn sie es selbst machte.

Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, rutschte er nach oben und begann ihre Brüste zu küssen.

Sara schrie vor Überraschung auf und kam. Ihr ganzer Körper erzitterte und sie atmete immer schneller. Ohne es zu merken, stöhnte sie auf als Grissom ihren Hals küsste.

An mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, nur dass sie in Grissoms Armen lag und sich wunderbar fühlte.

* * *

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie Grissoms Zunge auf ihrer Brust. Und seine Erektion zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie rieb ihren Fuß gegen seine Beine.

„Du hast ja noch etwas an."

„Ja, ich war beschäftigt."

„Mmm, das merke ich."

Grissom richtete sich auf und zog sich schnell seine Boxershorts aus.

„Besser ?"

Sara nickte und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Wie willst du mich?"

„Unter mir."

Grissom legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und begann durch ihrer Haare zu streichen.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst. Jede Nacht musste ich an dich denken. Wie du dich angefühlt hast, wenn wir uns geliebt haben. Hast du mich auch vermisst?"

„Ja sehr. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Sie küsste ihn.

„Ich kenne keine andere Frau, die das für mich gemacht hat."

„Schlimm ? Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich vergessen hast. Das wäre peinlich geworden."

„Vergessen ? Wie kann ich deinen wundervollen Augen vergessen oder deinen Zahnlücke oder deine langen Beine oder. …"

„Genug geredet. Zeig es mir."

Langsam glitt er in sie. Mit einer Hand fuhr er an Saras Bein entlang und presste es gegen seinen Körper.

Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und erregten Sara. Sie zog ihn noch enger an sie heran.

Grissom sah sie an und genoss den Anblick. Sie war kurz vor dem Orgasmus und er liebte das.

Aber als sie ihn dann ansah, konnte er an nichts mehr denken.

„Komm mit mir, Baby."

Grissom erkannte ihre Stimme kaum noch. So sexy, so verführerisch.

„Sara, Sara."

Mit jeder seiner Stöße brachte er sie beide dem Höhepunkt nahe.

Dann schrie sie seinen Namen heraus und er war soweit. Mit einer letzten Bewegung drang er so tief wie möglich in sie ein und kam.

Sie lagen schweigend aneinander geschmiegt im Bett.

Dann rollte Grissom sich zur Seite und sah sie an.

Sara küsste seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Ich brauche dich."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Das habe ich gehofft. Ich liebe dich."

Sie schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Vielleicht würde alles gut werden.

* * *

Ihr vermisst die Handlung, oder ? Tut mir echt leid. :)


	19. Der Morgen danach

Ich weiß nicht genau wann ich wieder posten kann. Bitte seit nicht böse, aber ich habe wahrscheinlich für eine Weile keinen Internet-Anschluß. 

* * *

Die Studentin und ihr Boss

Kapitel 19

Sara wachte auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo sie war. Dann hörte sie ein leichtes Schnarchen und plötzlich war die Erinnerung wieder da. Sie war in Las Vegas. Bei Grissom.

Sie stupste ihn leicht an, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Sara musste lächeln. Er hatte den Schlaf wohl nötig.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und verlies das Schlafzimmer. Sie war neugierig wie Grissom in Las Vegas lebte.

Langsam ging sie durch die Räume. Sie war nicht überrascht, alles war klar und hell. Ihr gefiel es.

* * *

"Nun, gefällt dir was du siehst?", hörte sie eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Sie lächelte und drehte sich um.

„Ja, was ich sehe gefällt mir – sehr."

Grissom ging zu ihr und zog sie an sich.

„Gut. Soll ich uns etwas zu essen machen. Ich habe noch ein paar Stunden Zeit bevor ich ins Labor muss."

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

Sara verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste das schon vorher, aber Fragen kostet ja nichts.

„Wie geht es Catherine?"

„Gut, soll ich sie zum Essen einladen."

„Untersteh dich. Ich gehe duschen."

* * *

Als sie unter der Dusche stand, summte Sara vor sich hin.

Sie war spontan nach Las Vegas gefahren und bisher hatte es sich gelohnt. Die Beziehung zu Grissom war das Beste was ihr je passiert war und wie es schien war es noch nicht vorbei.

Grissom hatte das Essen so hergerichtet wie es Sara mochte. Er wusste wirklich nicht was noch passieren würde, aber im Moment war sie bei ihm und die Zeit wollte er genießen.

* * *

Als sie sich gegenüber saßen sprachen sie über die vergangenen Monate.

„Ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen. Ich habe an der Uni aufgehört und arbeitete jetzt beim CSI."

Grissom hatte so etwas schon erwartet. Kurz nachdem er wieder in Las Vegas angekommen war, hatte man ihn gefragt, ob er eine Sara Sidle kenne und für sie bürgen könnte.

„Du bist gar nicht überrascht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Und gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist phantastisch. Jeden Tag passiert etwas Neues. Man muss immer aufmerksam sein."

„Das ist wohl ein ja. Und bist du gut?"

Sara sah ihn triumphierend an.

„Meine Rate ist die beste."

„Dann kann ich dir nichts mehr beibringen?"

„Was, nein. Ich stehe doch erst am Anfang. Ich habe noch soviel zu lernen. Gibst du mir einen Job?"

Als sie sein Gesicht sah, hätte sie die Frage am liebsten sofort zurückgenommen.

Er sah vollkommen erschrocken aus.

War sie nur deshalb gekommen?

„Ist das der Grund deines Kommens? Das hättest du dir sparen können."

Sara sprang auf und lief zu ihm hinüber.

„Nein, bitte vergiss es. Ich wollte dich sehen. Nur deshalb bin ich hier."

„Tatsächlich ? Und dann fragst du mich das nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hast."

„Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich denken. Grissom."

Sie sah ihn an und konnte die Zweifel in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„So etwas würde ich nicht machen. Bitte, dass kannst du doch nicht wirklich denken."

Er sah sie an und wollte ihr glauben. Verdammt er glaubte ihr.

„Entschuldige. Natürlich glaube ich dir."

„Wirklich ? Du siehst nicht so aus. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen."

Sie stand auf und suchte nach ihrer Tasche.

* * *

Grissom war ihr gefolgt, beobachtete sie, aber er hielt sie nicht auf.

„Ich muss sowieso gleich zur Arbeit."

Sara nickte.

„Du weißt ja wo du mich findest. Und übrigens – ich würde nie soweit gehen um einen Job zu bekommen. Das bin ich nicht. Es ist schade, dass du so etwas annimmst. Ich dachte, dass du mich gut genug kennst."

„Sara, bitte. Lass uns nicht so im Streit auseinander gehen. Wir hatten so eine tolle Zeit. Verzeih mir."

An seiner Stimme erkannte Sara, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ich verzeihe dir, aber du musst lernen mir zu vertrauen. Sonst brauchen wir gar nicht weitermachen. Denk darüber nach."

Sie gab Grissom ein Kuss und verlies sein Haus.


	20. Das Ende ?

Die Studentin, Kapitel 20

„Männer", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst als sie ihr Hotelzimmer betrat. Konnte man sie wirklich verstehen? Diesen einen Mann bestimmt nicht.

Eigentlich sollte sie ihre Sachen packen und abreisen.

Und sollte Grissom sie nicht gut genug kennen um keine niederen Beweggründe zu vermuten.

Natürlich würde sie gern wieder mit ihm arbeiten. Sie waren doch ein tolles Team gewesen, da war es doch normal dass sie darüber nachdachte. Aber das war doch nicht der Grund ihres Kommens.

Sie konnte erwarten, dass er sein Unrecht erkannte und sich entschuldigte. Aber würde ein Gil Grissom so etwas tun?

* * *

Grissom saß in seinem Büro und dachte nach. Der Alkoholrausch war verflogen, die Realität hatte ihn fast wieder eingeholt. Aber zu dieser Realität gehörte auch seine Zuneigung und sein Verlangen zu Sara.

Er hatte sich ehrlich gefreut sie zu sehen, aber dann kamen die Zweifel wieder. Sein Zweifel. Und konnte Sara etwas dafür, dass er unsicher war?

Im Prinzip nicht, aber sie war in diesem Moment da und bekam es ab.

„Gil, wollen wir Essen gehen?"

Catherine hatte gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen und brauchte eine Pause.

„Nein danke, Cath. Ich bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft."

„Hey, dass hat mich doch noch nie gestört, oder? Komm schon."

Aber Grissom blieb bei seiner Meinung und so machte sie sich allein auf den Weg.

Als sie am Empfang vorbeiging hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme.

„Kann ich Dr. Grissom sprechen?"

Die Empfangsdame wollte zum Telefon greifen als Catherine dazwischen ging.

„Ich mach das schon. Hallo Sara. Was willst du hier?"

„Hallo, ich will zu Gil."

„Er hat keine Zeit für dich.", antwortete Catherine kühl.

Sara versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das würde ich gern von ihm selbst hören."

Catherine griff Sara am Arm und zog sie vor die Tür.

„Was soll das?", fragte Sara überrascht.

„Hey, das frage ich mich auch. Warum läufst du Grissom hinterher?"

„Ich will ihn nur besuchen. Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Bist du eifersüchtig auf mich oder Grissom? Ich hatte schon früher das Gefühl, dass ich dich irgendwie störe."

„Du störst mich. Allerdings. Grissom ist mein bester Freund."

„Freund, aber nicht Geliebter."

„Glaub mir, wenn ich wollte, dann würde ich ihn bekommen. Denkst du nicht?"

Sie sah Sara provozierend an und wusste, dass sie einen Treffer gelandet hatte. In Saras Augen war für einen kurzen Moment Unsicherheit und Eifersucht aufgeflackert. Grissom hatte ihr also nicht erzählt, dass er Catherine zurückgewiesen hatte.

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Also was willst du? Ihm etwas vorweinen oder ihn um einen Job bitten?"

Waren denn alle Menschen in Las Vegas so misstrauisch, fragte sich Sara. Und was Catherine da abzog war einfach unmöglich.

„Du weiß, dass ich Grissoms Freundin bin", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„War. Vergangenheit."

Sara schluckte eine Erwiderung herunter.

„Ok, also was ist dein Problem mit mir."

„Ich will dass du verschwindest. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Er braucht dich nicht."

„Das stimmt nicht. Grissom braucht mich. Er will …"

„Was will ich? Sara was machst du hier?"

Die beiden Frauen fuhren auseinander. Sara sah ihn an und Catherine blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden.

Sie wusste, dass Grissom nichts mehr hasste als eine Szene. Da hieß es ruhig zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte Sara diese Erfahrung noch nicht gemacht.

„Ich wollte dich sehen."

„Tatsächlich. Das hörte sich aber ganz anders an. Um das Klarzustellen: du weiß nicht was ich will."

„Können wir das nicht unter vier Augen klären. Bitte Grissom."

Aber anscheinend wollte oder konnte er den bittenden Ton ihrer Stimme nicht hören.

„Nein, ich habe eigentlich alles gesagt. Nur du hast mich anscheinend nicht verstanden."

Sie sahen sich an. Sara sah nur kühle Distanz, keine Leidenschaft, keine Freude sie zu sehen. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht?

„Bitte, Baby. Das kann doch nicht sein. Lass uns reden."

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte das hat keinen Sinn."

Er wandte sich Catherine zu.

„Wir wollten doch essen gehen."

Catherine nickte und folgte ihm.

* * *

Fassungslos sah Sara dem Paar hinterher.

Schweigend liefen die beiden nebeneinander.

„Gil, du kennst meine Meinung. Aber was du eben gemacht hast, dass war grausam."

„Es war der einzige Weg."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Es ist besser, wenn sie mich jetzt hasst und geht als später. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie zu jung für mich ist. Sie würde mich bald über haben."

„Oh."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Für sie kam die Liebe immer an erster Stelle und dafür würde sie auch Risiken eingehen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich glaube, dass sie wirklich in dich verliebt ist."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Danke, dass du mich trösten willst. Ich werde mich immer an unsere Zeit erinnern. Es war wundervoll. Aber es war eine ungewöhnliche Situation. Nicht das wahre Leben."

„Ach Grissom, was bedeutet schon das wahre Leben? Liebe ist wichtiger."

Er sah so traurig aus.

„Komm her."

Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und umarmte ihn.

* * *

Sara merkte, dass sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Griss konnte das unmöglich so meinen? Er hatte ihr doch noch vor ein paar Stunden eine Liebeserklärung gemacht.

Nein, so konnte es nicht enden.

Sie schaute in die Richtung, in der die beiden gegangen waren.

Da liefen sie. Sara wollte gerade Grissoms Namen rufen, da blieb Catherine stehen und umarmte ihn.

Sie ging immer schneller, bis sie vor den beiden stand.

Eifersucht machte sich in ihr breit.

„Freunde ? Tatsächlich. Das nächste Mal glaube ich dir, Catherine.

Und du Grissom, du musst dich ja sehr amüsiert haben. Dachtest du – warum nicht? Es ist ja nur Sex. Nur Sex. Aber ich habe gedacht, ich dachte, dass du mich magst, vielleicht liebst. Wie dumm von mir. Warum lachst du nicht."

Sara lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Grissom war aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht.

„Sara, Honey. Du verstehst das ganz falsch."

„Wirklich ? Das passiert jetzt zum dritten Mal. Da sollte ich es endlich verstehen. Du bist nicht an mir interessiert."

Er versuchte sie zu unterbrechen.

Aber Sara war so in Fahrt, dass sie nichts mehr hörte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so dumm benommen habe. Wird nicht wieder passieren."

Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam los.

Grissom wollte etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht wie und was. Und Catherine – sie war nur sprachlos. Wie können sich zwei Menschen nur so missverstehen? Klar, sie wollte Sara loswerden, aber nicht so.

* * *

Traurig und wütend packte Sara ihre Koffer. Sie wollte nur weg. Las Vegas – sie hasste diese Stadt. Warum war sie noch bloß gekommen ?

Per Telefon erkundigte sie sich nach Flügen – egal wie teuer sie waren. 2 Stunden später hob ihr Flugzeug ab und sie hatte sich geschworen diese Stadt nie wieder zu betreten.


	21. Eine neue Chance ?

Viel später „im Leben"

Las Vegas

„Grissom, wo steckst du? Hier ist ein Anruf für dich."

Nick hielt den Hörer in der Hand und schaute sich im Gang um.

„Hey, hast du mich nicht gehört? Hier ist irgendeine Frau Doktor … am Telefon."

„Nick, du schreist ja laut genug. Gibst du mir den Hörer."

Mit dem Hörer in der Hand machte sich Grissom auf den Weg in den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Hallo. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Dr. Grissom, hier ist das Crime Lab von Boston. Ich verbinde sie."

Crime Lab Boston ? Grissom ging in Gedanken alle Personen durch die er dort kannte. Eigentlich niemanden. Er wartete bis die Verbindung stand.

„Hier ist Dr. Grissom. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hallo, hier ist Sara."

Schweigen. Grissom musste sich verhört haben.

„Grissom, bist du noch da?"

„Ja. Entschuldigung. Wer ist da?"

„Sara. Sara Sidle."

Oh, ich ….Entschuldigung. Ich bin nur überrascht. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich habe von deinem Labor eine Einladung bekommen und wollte zu sagen. Aber deiner Reaktion nach, wusstest du nichts davon. Dann sage ich wohl besser ab."

„Nein Sara. Bitte. Das ist nicht nötig. Komm."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Nach so langer Zeit …."

„Gut, Dann bin ich in 2 Tagen bei dir. Ich meine in Vegas."

Bevor Grissom noch etwas sagen hatte Sara aufgelegt.

Boston

Sara atmete tief durch. Der Anruf war wirklich schwer gewesen, aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Seit ein paar Wochen lag die Einladung auf dem Tisch.

Die Sache mit Grissom war wirklich merkwürdig. Nach der Trennung hatte sie versucht ihn zu vergessen und das gelang ihr zeitweise auch recht gut.

Aber dann plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihn und alles war so lebendig als wenn es gestern war.

Dann fing sie wieder an von ihm zu träumen und plötzlich war der ganze Schmerz der Trennung wieder da und sie brauchte wieder Monate um ihn zu vergessen.

Als sie zum ersten Mal von der Einladung hörte, da fing sie an nachzudenken. Vielleicht war es die Möglichkeit die Sache mit Grissom ein für alle Mal zu klären.

Sie musste wissen, ob ihre Gefühle echt waren oder nur in der Vergangenheit existierten.

Las Vegas

Catherine stand vor dem Aushang und ging die Liste der Veranstaltungen durch. Vielleicht war etwas Interessantes für sie dabei. Beim Lesen stockte sie.

Dr.Sara Sidle (Crime Lab Boston)

Thema: Physikalische Aspekte bei der Ermittlung

Sehr allgemein, dachte Catherine. Und deshalb kommt sie hier her nach Las Vegas? Ob Grissom davon wusste?

xxx

Der saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sara – es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht an sie dachte. An ihr Lächeln, ihren Mund und ihre Berührungen.

Und er stellte sich immer wieder die Frage, ob er damals richtig gehandelt hatte.

Nach Saras Abreise hatte er sich in der Arbeit vergraben und versucht sie zu vergessen.

Alle Frauen die er in der Zeit nach Sara kennen gelernt hatte, verglich er mit ihr. Keine konnte ihn fesseln wie sie es getan hatte. Und da meinte er nicht nur die sexueller Ebene.

Er bereute es sehr, dass er sie auch als geistige Partner verloren hatte. Ihre kurze Zusammenarbeit hatte ihm gezeigt wie es seien konnte.

Allerdings hatte er es sich verboten ihren Lebensweg und ihre Karriere weiterzuverfolgen. So wusste er nichts über ihr Leben nach ihm.

Aber anscheinend hatte sie ihren Doktor gemacht und war beim CSI geblieben. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war Grissom stolz auf sie.

Er hätte noch weiter in Erinnerungen schwelgen, aber Catherine unterbrach ihn.

„Wußtest du davon?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und was machen wir nun ?"

„Wir machen nichts. Ich habe mich entschlossen, Sara zum Essen einzuladen und alles zu klären. Danach werden wir weiter sehen."

Catherine lag eine Frage auf der Zunge. Was meinte er mit danach ? Aber sie unterdrückte sie.

TBC


	22. Nichts hat sich geändert

Endlich mal wieder ein längeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es keine Klagen gibt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen !

* * *

Die Studentin und ihr Boss

Sara hatte ihren Koffer ausgepackt und sah sich um. Der Blick auf Las Vegas war noch immer eindrucksvoll. Diese Stadt schlief nie und auch die Baukräne drehten sich tag und Nacht. Warum man allerdings ein Hotels abriss und dann auf diesen Platz wieder ein neues zu bauen, war ihr unverständlich.

Aber eigentlich interessierte sie die Stadt heute überhaupt nicht. Heute Abend würde sie Grissom wieder sehen. Nach all den Jahren war sie gespannt welche Gefühle er in ihr auslösen würde.

Sie strich über das Kleid, das sie extra gekauft hatte. Geschmackvoll und elegant – so wollte sie ihm gegenübertreten.

* * *

„Catherine, du weiß genau, dass ich heute Abend nicht kann."

„Mein Gott, Gil. Und Du weiß genau, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Wirklich, ich wäre für dich eingesprungen. Aber der neue Sheriff will nicht mich sondern dich sehen. Tut mir leid."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du hättest es getan, aber du wolltest nicht, dass ich Sara treffe. Ich werde dir nie vergeben."

„Unsinn, du vergibst mir immer."

„Es gibt Grenzen."

Catherine zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wenn Du meinst."

Er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Lässt du mich bitte allein. Ich muss meine Verabredung absagen und da brauche ich keine Zuhörer."

* * *

Traurig griff Grissom zum Telefon. Nach nur einem Klingeln hob Sara ab.

„Ich bin's."

Bevor Sara etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter.

„Leider muss ich dir für heute abend absagen. Es tut mir so leid."

Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Sara ?"

„Ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ich hätte dich gern wieder gesehen."

Beide sagten nichts mehr. Grissom hatte erwartet, dass sie einen neuen Vorschlag machen würde.

Stattdessen hörte er ein Räuspern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich während des Kongresses Zeit habe. Der Terminplan ist eng."

Sie klang so traurig wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich hätte dich wirklich …"

„Grissom, ich weiß doch wie das ist. Die Arbeit geht vor. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich gehen dann allein essen und früh ins Bett. Bye."

„Bye, Sara."

Beide legten fast zeitgleich auf.

* * *

„Dr. Grissom, haben Sie etwas wichtiges vor?", fragte der Sheriff vorwurfsvoll. Der ständige Blick auf die Uhr war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Wir reden über Ihr Budget und Brass meinte, dass Sie die Interessen am besten vertreten würden."

„Seit mehr als einer Stunde diskutieren wir über den Etat. Ich habe meine Sache vertreten, drei Mal um genau zu seien. Aber Conrad will mehr Geld für seinen Bereich und ich soll Abstriche machen. Wir können darüber solange reden wie Sie wollen. Aber ich gebe nicht nach. Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ich tatsächlich etwas besseres und wichtiges vor."

Er stand auf und verlies unter den erstaunten Blicken seiner Vorgesetzten den Raum.

Bevor sich Brass fangen konnte, ergriff der Sheriff erneut das Wort.

„Sie haben Ihre Leute nicht in Griff, Brass. Klären Sie das. Wir treffen uns in der nächsten Woche wieder. Und Conrad, Sie bekommen Ihr Geld."

Der Sheriff hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da war Brass aus dem Raum gestürzt.

Allerdings sah er Grissom nur noch von weitem.

Wütend ging er in den Pausenraum.

„Catherine, wo ist Gil?"

„Ich denke in der Sitzung."

„Da war er. Und er hat es geschafft, dass Conrad seinen höheren Etat bekommt."

„Was ? Das kann nicht sein. Wir brauchen das Geld dringender als er. Was ist passiert?"

Brass zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn er weiter so macht, dann kann er seine Karriere vergessen. Der Sheriff will einen neuen Bereichsleiter und die Chancen für ihn stehen im Moment sehr schlecht."

Einen neuen Bereichsleiter ? Davon hörte Catherine zum ersten Mal.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich bewerben.

Brass schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Vergiss es. Du bist noch nicht so weit."

* * *

Grissom wusste wirklich nicht was in ihn gefahren war. Das ganze Gerede war doch total überflüssig. Er hatte wirklich anderes im Kopf.

Den ganzen Tag konnte er nur an Saras traurige Stimme denken. Und wie gern er sie wieder zum Lachen bringen würde.

Eigentlich interessierte ihn überhaupt nichts anderes. Jede Minute ohne Sara erschien ihm plötzlich sinnlos. Und als ihn der Sheriff dann ansprach, brach es aus ihm heraus. Er hatte wirklich etwas Besseres zu tun.

Eilig verlies er das Gebäude und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sara.

* * *

Die Lichter der Stadt spiegelten sich in ihrem Hotelfenster. Aber Sara hatte keine Augen dafür. Stattdessen dachte sie daran wie gern sie mit Grissom an einem festlich gedeckten Tisch gesessen hätte. Sie hätten sich in die Augen gesehen und Grissom ihre Hand gehalten. So hatte sie es sich gewünscht und vorgestellt.

Aber sie hatte selten bekommen was sie sich gewünscht hatte. Ohne es zu merken, fing sie an zu weinen. Warum war das Leben so ungerecht?

Fast hätte Sara das Klopfen an der Tür überhört. Eilig wischte sie sich über die Augen. Als sie am Spiegel vorbei kam, sah sie dass ihr ganzes Make up verschmiert war. Aber das war auch egal.

Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

Da stand er – Grissom.

Vor Schreck lies sie die Tür wieder zu fallen.

Sie musste träumen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie Tür einen kleinen Spalt.

Nein, er stand tatsächlich dort.

„Hallo, störe ich dich?"

Sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie nickte und Grissom betrat den Raum.

Bevor er etwas erklären konnte, hatte sich Sara umgedreht und war ins Bad gelaufen.

Dort angekommen, atmete sie tief durch. Er war gekommen. Und wie sah sie aus? Schrecklich.

„Sara, geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Schnell wusch sie ihr Gesicht und legte ein wenig Make up auf. Ok, so ging es. Das Kleid hing im Schrank. Mist. Aber wenn er so plötzlich vor der Tür stand, dann konnte man nichts machen.

Grissom starrte nervös auf die Tür.

Vielleicht hätte er doch anrufen sollen?

Endlich kam Sara heraus.

„Entschuldige, du hast mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt."

„Ich wollte dich nicht so überfallen. Aber mein Meeting war so langweilig und ich musste daran denken, dass ich viel lieber bei dir wäre. Und hier bin ich nun. Schlimm ?"

„Nein. Gar nicht. Ich freue mich."

Sie schluckte.

„Ich habe Dich so vermisst."

„Ach Grissom. Du …"

Sie konnte nicht weiterreden, weil ihr schon wieder die Tränen kamen.

„Honey. Bitte weine nicht. Ich werde sofort gehen."

Er lies den Kopf hängen und verfluchte seine spontane Entscheidung. Da lies er sich von seinem Herz leiten und dann das.

„Wage es nicht, Gil Grissom."

Er blieb stehen.

„Griss, du bist wirklich unmöglich. Ich will nicht dass du gehst."

Er drehte sich um und sah sie unter Tränen lächeln.

„Ich dachte, dass du wütend auf mich bist."

„Unsinn, ich war nur traurig. Und dann tauchst du hier auf und sagst diese Dinge zu mir. Und Du merkst nicht einmal wie süß du dabei bist."

„Süß? Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Kompliment ist."

Inzwischen stand er vor ihr.

„Hallo."

Er strich ihr über die Wange.

Sara liebte das Gefühl, dass er in ihr auslöste. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Nach so langer Zeit stand sie hier und liebte ihn fast noch mehr als in der Vergangenheit.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Genau darauf hatte er all die Jahre gewartet. Auf dieses Lächeln und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, die er nur bekam, wenn Sara in seiner Nähe war.

Vorsichtig zog er Sara an sich.

„Ich will ja nichts überstürzen, aber darf ich dich küssen."

„Frag nicht so dumm. Tu es einfach."

Anfangs platzierte er nur leichte Küsse auf Saras Gesicht, dann näherte er sich ihrem Mund.

Darauf hatte Sara nur gewartet. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuß leidenschaftlich.

„Bleibst du bei mir ?", fragte Grissom nach einer Weile vorsichtig.

„Ja."

„Ich meine nicht nur für heute oder diese Nacht."

Sara sah ihn an.

„Ich auch nicht."

* * *


	23. Liebe mich

Zwei Kapitel pro Tag. Das verdient doch etwas Lob, oder ?

Das Kapitel hier ist jedenfalls NC 17. 

* * *

Grissom konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so stolz und so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein. Es war nicht seine erste Konferenz und er hatte schon so viele Vorträge gehalten und gehört. Aber zum ersten Mal erlebte er Sara als Hauptrednerin. Sie hatte sich selbst in die Reihe der besten CSI gearbeitet und er konnte mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, dass er ihre ersten Schritte begleitet hatte. Aber alles andere hatte sie selbst erreicht.

Nun stand er hier im Foyer und wartete auf sie. Wo blieb sie nur?

Catherine hatte Sara durch das Hotel laufen sehen. Unglücklich sah sie nicht gerade aus, dachte sie. Ohne weiter nachzudenken ging sie zu Sara hin und sprach sie an.

„Hallo, lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir?"

Sara grüßte freundlich zurück. Grissom hatte ihr erzählt, dass Catherine von ihrem Besuch wusste und dass sie Sara nach wie vor skeptisch beurteilte.

„Danke, sehr gut."

„Hast du Grissom schon gesehen?"

Sara lächelte sie an.

„Ja, gestern. Zum Glück hatte er doch noch Zeit gehabt. Wir hatten einen tollen Abend. Ich würde Dir gern mehr erzählen, aber ich will Gil nicht so lange warten lassen. Bis später."

Das fühlt sich gut an, dachte Sara als sie Catherines überraschten Blick sah.

Sie lächelte als sie Grissom unruhig auf und ab gehen sah.

Sein Gesicht erstrahlte als er Sara kommen sah.

„Hey."

„Bekomme ich keinen Kuss?"

Sara sah ihn überrascht an.

„Hier vor allen Leute ?"

„Wir können auch hinter den Vorhang gehen, aber ich denke, dann bleibt es nicht beim Kuss. Wirst du etwa rot?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Komm her."

Die beiden küssten sich ohne auf die Blicke der anderen Wissenschaftler zu achten. Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich und Grissom nahm Saras Hand.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Vortragssaal. Grissom brachte sie in die erste Reihe und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz.

Als Sara aufgerufen wurde, war sie ganz ruhig. Sie stellte sich an das Pult und blickte sich um.

Das war ihr Tag und Grissom war bei ihr. Sie suchte seinen Blick und begann zu sprechen.

Grissom hatte das Gefühl, dass er während des ganzen Vortrags die Luft angehalten hatte. Als dann der Beifall aufbrandete, atmete endlich wieder durch.

Sara hatte eine sehr interessante Thematik behandelt und alle Zuhörer gefesselt. Auch die anschließenden Fragen beantwortete sie souverän.

Nach Saras Vortrag machte man eine Pause und Grissom konnte es nicht erwarten Sara zu gratulieren. Aber da war er nicht der einzige. Sie war von einer großen Gruppe umgeben und er hatte keine Möglichkeit zu ihr durchzudringen.

Sara suchte Grissom und sah ihn schließlich auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und sie widmete sich wieder den Fragestellern.

Ohne das Grissom er bemerkt hatte, standen Catherine und Brass hinter ihm.

„Beeindruckend. Sie könnte dir den Titel streitig machen", sagte Brass.

„Welchen Titel?", fragte Grissom ohne den Blick von Sara zu nehmen.

„Welchen Titel ? Den du seit 3 Jahren gewinnst, Gil."

„Ach so, ja. Sie ist wirklich sehr gut. Was denkst du Catherine?"

„Ja, sie ist gut."

Brass sah die beiden an.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich was verpasst habe. Will mich jemand aufklären?"

„Nein."

Und auch Catherine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bekomme es schon heraus. Und wie es scheint, schneller als ich dachte. Sie kommt direkt zu uns."

Brass drängte sich vor und hielt Sara die Hand hin.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Jim Brass. Ich fand Ihren Vortrag sehr interessant."

„Danke."

„Sara, du warst phantastisch."

„Oh, ihr kennt euch. Ich habe gerade zu Grissom gesagt, dass Sie ihm den Titel des besten CSI der Konferenz wegschnappen könnten. Merkwürdigerweise scheint ihn das nicht zu stören."

„Es gibt wichtigeres, Jim."

„Tatsächlich ? Seit wann ? Komm Catherine. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mehr weißt als ich."

Diese sah Grissom an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte sein Vertrauen nicht ganz verlieren.

Trotzdem folgte sie Brass und die beiden waren allein.

Vorsichtig strich Grissom über ihren Arm.

„Auch wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, finde ich, dass dein Vortrag der bisher beste war."

„Danke. Ich wollte einfach so gut wie möglich sein."

„Das warst du. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Du machst mich ganz verlegen."

„Wirklich ? Heute Nacht war es ungekehrt."

„Griss, hör auf. Wir sind nicht allein."

„Leider."

Zum Glück ertönte die Glocke und die Pause war zu Ende. Sara ging zurück zu ihrem Platz und verfolgte die restlichen Vorträge des Tages aufmerksam.

* * *

Grissom schaute in den dunklen Raum und die Figur, dort in seinem Bett. Da lag sie im Mondlicht, nackt und wunderschön.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihrem Hals entlang und lächelte als sie leicht aufstöhnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich wieso diese Frau bei ihm war. Hatte er sie wirklich verdient?

Sara räkelte sich, aber sie wachte nicht auf. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht beherrschen. Sie war so sexy.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Daumen an ihren Lippen entlang. Sie öffnete den Mund leicht und ihrer Zunge berührte seine Finger.

Grissom zog seine Hand zurück und biss sich auf seine Lippen. Mein Gott, hatte er denn jede Zurückhaltung verloren?

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, aber der Drang sie auch weiter zu berühren war zu stark.

Er fuhr an ihrer Brust entlang, spielte ein wenig mit ihren Nippeln.

Diesmal stöhnte Sara laut auf.

„Gil."

„Ja Liebling ?"

„Mach weiter."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Bitte."

Grissoms Hand fuhr über ihren Bauch. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste ihren Bauchnabel.

Seine Hand fuhr weiter nach unten.

„Oh Gott, berühr mich. Bitte."

Nur zu gern kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Sie war so feucht. Er verstärkte den Druck. Er küsste Sara und zur selben Zeit steckte er zwei Finger in sie.

Saras Atem ging immer schneller. Sie drängte sich Grissom entgegen und flehte ihn an weiterzumachen.

Als wenn er aufhören konnte. Sie sah so sexy aus und er konnte nicht genug bekommen.

Vorsichtig zog er seine Finger heraus.

Sara öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an.

Langsam schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Kein Kondom, bitte. Ich will dich spüren."

Sie sah ihn so liebevoll an, dass ihr Grissom nicht widerstehen konnte. Er schloss seine Augen und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Er hatte nicht vergessen wie gut sich das anfühlte, aber es schien, dass es immer besser wurde. Sie war so eng, er fühlte jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Er begann sich schneller zu bewegen.

Plötzlich schrie sie auf und Grissom stoppte erschrocken.

„Oh Gott, habe ich dir wehgetan ? Sara, Liebling."

„Nein, ich liebe es. Mach weiter. Ich will mehr."

Sie lächelte ihn an und Grissom machte weiter. Nach einer Weile fühlte er seinen Orgasmus kommen.

Wieder berührte er mit seinem Daumen ihre Lippen. Sara öffnete ihren Mund und begann ihn zu lecken.

Bitte hör auf, dachte er.

Mach weiter, der Rest ist mir egal, sagte eine andere Stimme.

Er hatte noch nie so etwas Erregendes erlebt. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer als er die Erregung durch Saras Körper laufen sah.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie immer wieder.

Saras Blick als sie kam, brachte auch ihn zum Höhepunkt.

Er lies sich fallen, behielt aber Sara immer in seinen Armen.

Nach ein paar Minuten schob Sara ihr Bein über seine Hüfte.

„Bist du müde?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ja, ein wenig."

„Schade. Aber vielleicht kann ich da was machen."

„Ich denke nicht, es ist zu früh."

„Wirklich, ich denke nicht."

Er stöhnte auf als Saras Hände durch seine Locken glitten und sie ihn leicht biss.

„Sara."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Soll ich weitermachen?"

Sein Blick beantwortete ihre Frage. Er hörte auf zu denken und genoss Saras Berührungen. Diesmal sah er seinen Orgasmus nicht kommen. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Sonst konnte er sich immer noch kontrollieren. Aber nicht diesmal. Er klammerte sich an Sara.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte sie ihn an.

Sie küsste ihn.

„Da bist du ja wieder."

„Wo war ich denn?"

Sara lachte.

„Sag du es mir."

Sie strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper.

Grissom zog sie näher heran.

„Du weißt, dass ich liebe dich, aber …"

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid, aber ich nicht genug von dir bekommen. Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du nur meinen Körper willst."

„Immer und überall, Liebling."

Lachend zog Grissom die Bettdecke über sie beide.

Nach einer Weile schliefen sie aneinandergeschmiegt ein.

* * *

tbc 


	24. Das Angebot

**Kapitel 24**

Der letzte Tag der Konferenz war schneller gekommen als gedacht. Während der kurzen Zeit hatte sich bei den beiden die alte Vertrautheit eingestellt und Grissom stand kurz davor Sara zu bitten in Las Vegas zu bleiben.

Aber er hatte Angst vor einem Nein, Angst davor, dass sie ihre Karriere an die erste Stelle setzen würde. Und er hätte ihr nicht ein Mal einen Vorwurf machen können. Genauso hatte er in all den Jahren gelebt.

Er war nicht egoistisch gewesen, nein es gab nur nie ein Grund sein Verhalten zu ändern.

* * *

Brass hatte sich ein paar Mal auf der Tagung sehen lassen und immer waren Grissom und Sara zusammen. Er begann sich umzuhorchen und erfuhr von anderen Teilnehmern, dass die beiden sich schon vorher gekannt haben müssten. Zu diesem Ergebnis war Brass auch schon gekommen. Grissoms Verhalten war ungewöhnlich was diese Frau anbelangte. Er hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen.

Das Labor hatte noch eine CSI-Stelle frei und warum sollte er diese Stelle nicht Frau Dr.Sidle geben.

Aber die Zeit drängte und so entschloss sich Brass sofort zu handeln.

Grissom hielt in 30 Minuten einen Vortrag und obwohl Miss Sidle sicher daran teilnehmen wollte, musste er versuchen sie in dieser Zeit zu sprechen.

* * *

Sara freute sich schon auf Gils nächsten Vortag, seinen letzten auf der Konferenz.

Als sie Brass auf sich zu kommen sah, dachte sie sich nichts Besonderes. Vielleicht wollte er auch zu hören. Weit gefehlt. Ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt und statt im Konferenzraum saß sie in der Cafeteria.

Brass lächelte als er ihre Blicke auf die Uhr sah.

„Miss Sidle, es ist schön Sie endlich etwas kennenzulernen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort.

„Normalerweise falle ich mit der Tür nicht gleich ins Haus, aber die Zeit drängt. Was halten Sie davon nach Las Vegas zu ziehen."

Sara war geschockt. Sicher sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber Grissom hatte sie nicht gefragt und von selbst wollte sie ihn nicht ansprechen. Und nun dieses Angebot. Hatte er etwa Brass vorgeschickt? Das wäre überhaupt nicht in ihrem Sinn.

„Mister Brass", begann Sara.

„Jim."

„Jim, ich bin überrascht. Warum spricht Grissom nicht selbst mit mir? Es ist eigentlich nicht seine Art jemanden vorzuschicken."

„Sara. Ich darf Sie doch so nennen? Grissom hat mich nicht vorgeschickt. Ehrlich gesagt, er weiß noch gar nichts von meinem Angebot. Also was meinen Sie?"

Er sah Sara erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh. Das Angebot ist sehr verlockend. Aber es gibt ein paar Fakten, die Sie nicht kennen. Deshalb hat Grissom mich auch nicht gefragt."

„Fakten? Klären Sie mich doch einfach auf."

Jim lächelte sie an und hoffte auf …

„Nein, auch wenn Ihr Lächeln sicher seine Wirkung hat. Es ist nicht meine Art über Privates zu reden."

Brass verdrehte die Augen.

Die beiden passten wirklich perfekt zusammen. Anscheinend kam er hier wirklich nicht weiter.

„Gut. Belassen wir es dabei. Sie denken trotzdem über mein Angebot nach?"

Sara nickte.

„Dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Sie wollen doch sicher zu Gils Vortrag."

Sara stand auf und nestelte an ihrer Handtasche.

„Gehen Sie. Ich mache das schon."

„Danke."

Jim sah ihr hinterher. Sie konnte es anscheinend nicht abwarten Grissoms langweiligen Vortrag zu hören.

„Wissenschaftler."

Er lies sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einschenken und überlegte was er nun machen sollte.

Was für ein Problem konnte es geben, dass Sara davon abhielt in Vegas zu arbeiten?

Wen konnte er fragen?

Plötzlich fiel ihm Catherine ein. Sie schien Sara schon länger zu kennen.

Vielleicht bekam er aus ihr mehr heraus?

Bei ihr würde sein Charme wirken plus sie redete gern.

* * *

Sara versuchte sich unauffällig in den Saal zu schleichen. Kein Chance. Grissom hatte die Tür im Blick und nur darauf gewartet, dass sie endlich kam. Als er sie sah, lächelte er einen kurzen Moment. Gut, nun konnte er sich voll auf seinen Vortrag konzentrieren.

* * *

Brass war zurück ins Labor gefahren und hatte sich auf die Suche nach Catherine gemacht. Er fand sie mit Nick und Warrick im Breakroom.

„Cath, kann ich dich sprechen?"

„Klar."

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasse und folgte ihm ins Büro.

„Was gibt es denn Jim ? Probleme mit einem Fall. Morgen ist Gil wieder hier. Dann wird es besser."

Das war genau der Einstieg den er gebraucht hatte.

„Ja, wir könnten wirklich Verstärkung gebrauchen. Und deshalb habe ich Sara Sidle eine Stelle angeboten."

„Was?"

Catherine war überhaupt nicht begeistert, dachte Jim.

„Ja. Warum auch nicht? Sie ist eine Kapazität und gut im Job."

„Sie ist nicht gut genug für Gil."

Der Satz kam so schnell und spontan, dass Brass nicht wusste, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Catherine senkte den Blick. Mist, warum redete sie immer bevor sie nach dachte.

„Cath. Was weiß du was ich nicht weiß?"

* * *

TBC


	25. Catherines Bedenken

**Kapitel 25**

Der Saal lehrte sich. Der offizielle Teil der Konferenz war zu Ende und was nun folgte war einfach „Viva Las Vegas"

Ein paar Wissenschaftler flogen nach Hause, vielleicht hatten sie eine Familie und sie freuten sich auf ein gemeinsames Wochenende.

Aber der Großteil hatte das Geld für weitere Hotelnächte investiert. Man kam schließlich nicht alle Tage nach Las Vegas.

Sara hatte darauf gewartet, dass Grissom seine Unterlagen einpackte. Nun gingen sie Seite und Seite durch das Hotel.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät war", entschuldigte sich Sara.

„Kein Problem. Aber ich war froh, dass du noch gekommen bist."

Er lächelte sie an.

„Was machen wir nun?"

„Ich würde mich gern umziehen und dann können wir gern etwas unternehmen."

Er fasste sich ein Herz.

„Für wielange hast du dein Zimmer. Ich meine, wenn du willst, kannst du zu mir ziehen. Du sparst das Geld. Natürlich nur wenn du willst. Aber vielleicht brauchst du auch deine Ruhe, deine Privatsphäre. Oder du fliegst zurück."

Grissom verhaspelte sich immer mehr. Schrecklich. Zum Glück sah Sara das nicht so. Sie fand ihn irgendwie süß.

„Komm."

Sie nahm Grissom an die Hand und zog ihn zum Fahrstuhl.

„Du kannst mir helfen."

„Wobei?"

„Beim Packen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Als der Fahrstuhl kam, stiegen sie ein. Grissom lies Saras Hand los und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Danke."

„Gern geschehen. Übrigens wir sind allein."

„Tatsächlich. Was machen wir denn da?"

Sara fragte sich, ob Grissom wirklich nicht verstand. Aber genau in diesem Moment begann er sie zu küssen.

* * *

„Also Catherine. Rede. Ich habe langsam genug von deinem Schweigen."

„Wenn ich mit dir rede, dann wird mir Grissom das nie verzeihen."

Brass sah sie an. Das war mal was Neues. Grissom verzieh Catherine alles. Und immer.

Wenn sie daran zweifelte, dann musste er wirklich eine große Sache sein.

„Du machst mich nur noch neugieriger."

„Bitte zwing mich nicht. Es ist wirklich lange her. Ich bin sicher, dass sie gut ist. Ich bin einfach nicht objektiv."

Brass konnte nicht anders.

„Wir haben nie darüber geredet, aber hattest du mal etwas mit Grissom? Und bevor du explodierst, du redest mit mir."

„Ich gebe zu, dass es mal eine Zeit gab, da habe ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht. Aber Grissom hat mich nie so gesehen. Zufrieden ? Es gibt Männer, die widerstehen mir."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, und ich finde es überhaupt nicht lustig."

Das war es auch nicht. Und vor allem brachte es Brass vom eigentlichen Thema ab. Sara.

„Catherine, ich würde Sara Sidle wirklich gern bei uns einstellen. Aber wenn du Vorbehalten gegen sie hast, kann ich es nicht tun. Ich will ein gutes Team haben. Da haben Eifersüchteleien keinen Platz."

Catherine fühlte sich mies. Sie wollte Sara die Chance nicht verderben. Aber - und es war ein großes Aber, sie konnte nicht anders als in Sara eine Rivalin zu sehen.

Grissom wollte eigentlich fortsetzen was sie im Fahrstuhl begonnen hatten. Aber Sara stoppte ihn.

„Vergessen wir das für eine Weile. Ich packe schnell."

„Vergessen?"

Grissom fuhr durch Saras Haare.

Sie lachte auf.

„Na gut, nicht vergessen. Schieben wir es auf."

Sie löste sich von Grissom und ging ins Bad. Er hörte wie sie die Sachen in die Waschtasche warf und seufzte erleichtert auf. Zu Glück schien er nicht allein mit seiner Ungeduld zu sein.

Wenn sie erst bei ihm zu Hause waren, dann hatte er Sara ganz für sich allein. Vielleicht das gesamte Wochenende und er würde das Beste daraus machen.

* * *

Ich möchte mich für Eure Geduld bedanken. Ich weiß, dass es sehr kurze Kapitel sind, aber kleine Schritte sind besser als nichts. Oder ?

Wenn Ihr Lust habt, ich habe auf meiner gsrfanfictionarchive.de Seite eine Umfrage zu Fanfictions zu laufen und dort gibt es auch einen Link zu den FF-Awards.

Diese Umfrage schließt am 16. September. Meine an diesem Wochenende. Viel Spaß beim Abstimmen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Sara lies sich beim Packen nicht ablenken. Aber eine große Hilfe war Grissom auch nicht. Fasziniert sah er zu wie sie versuchte ruhig zu seien, aber nach einer Weile warf sie die Sachen nur noch in den Koffer.

Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Wehe du sagst ein Wort, Grissom. Ich packe normalerweise nicht so. Aber wenn du mir zusiehst, …"

„Also ist es meine Schuld."

„Genau."

Grissom beschloss nichts mehr zu sagen. Wortlos nahm er Sara die Koffer ab. Sie zahlte an der Rezeption und beide verließen das Hotel.

Die Autofahrt verlief angespannt. Und gerade als Sara beschloss, das Eis zu brechen, klingelte ihr Handy.

Sie schaute auf den Display und erschrak. Verdammt, die Tage in Las Vegas hatten sie so abgelenkt, dass sie es einfach vergessen hatte.

„Entschuldige, ich muss den Anruf annehmen."

Grissom nickte.

„Sidle."

Grissom hörte nicht was am anderen Ende gesprochen wurde, aber es war eindeutig eine aufgeregte Männerstimme.

Plötzlich kam er sich ganz dumm vor. Natürlich hatte eine Frau wie Sara einen Freund. Nur weil er sich nicht binden wollte, traf dass auf andere nicht zu.

Er hatte einfach angenommen, dass Sara – was? Ihn nicht vergessen konnte? Seinetwegen die Männer aufgab?

Bleib ruhig, Gil. Warte ab. Vielleicht ist es ganz anders, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Da er abgelenkt war, entging ihm ein Teil des Gespräches.

„Ja. Ich hatte versprochen anzurufen. Entschuldige, aber ich war rund um die Uhr beschäftigt."

Sie atmete tief durch.

„David, beruhige dich. Ich rede nicht mit dir, wenn du so aufgeregt bist. Nein, ich schulde dir nichts. David, David."

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, drückte sie das Gespräch weg.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Niemals hatte sie dem Mann Hoffnungen gemacht. Zwei Dinnereinladungen und er dachte, dass sie ihm etwas schuldete. Verdammt.

Vorsichtig sah sie Grissom an. Der hatte inzwischen sein offizielles Gesicht aufgesetzt. Und meinte damit, dass geht mich alles nichts an. Und vor allem - mich kann mich treffen.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Ein Bekannter."

„Tatsächlich.

Sara hasste die eisige Stimme. Schon immer. Dabei hatte er wirklich kein Recht dazu. Aber dann sagte sie sich, dass sie vielleicht ähnlich empfinden würde. Eifersucht. Aber sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Gefühle ihre gemeinsame Zeit verdarb.

„Gil, bitte. Schau mich an."

Sie wartete.

Grissom sah stur auf die Straße vor ihm.

„Bitte."

Ihre Stimme. Er sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Es ist wirklich nur ein Bekannter. Zwei Dinner. Er durfte mich nicht einmal nach Hause bringen."

„Durfte ?"

„Ich lege die Regeln fest. Dinner ist das eine, eine Begleitung nach Hause das andere."

Grissom lag eine Frage auf der Zunge, wagte aber nicht sie zu stellen.

Aber Sara konnte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass seine Gedanken weiter gingen.

„Frag es."

Grissom seufze.

„Du kennst mich zu gut.

Sie wartete.

„Also gut. Ich … ich glaube es zwar nicht. Denn wenn du einen Freund hast, dann hättest du bestimmt nicht mit mir geschlafen."

„Nein, bestimmt nicht."

Grissom atmete durch.

„Du hast also keinen Freund?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gott sei dank."

Sie lachte auf.

„Ich müsste dir böse sein, Gris. Aber ich glaube, dass du wirklich vorher keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hast. Aber wenigstens traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich einen Freund habe und dir trotzdem meine Liebe gestehe."

Grissom stand kurz davor auf die Bremse zu gehen. Wie konnte sie so ruhig seien und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Als wenn es dass normalste der Welt war.

Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann war es das. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen.

Es war nur die Frage, was nun ?

* * *

tbc


End file.
